REVENGE
by nadalyunjae
Summary: I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only/ANGST/HURT/COMFORT/NC 21-REPOST. PERINGATAN KERAS JIKA TIDAK SUKA BISA LANGSUNG MENINGGALKAN STORY INI
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/G** **ender** **S** **witch**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **KARENA INI HANYA SEBUAH FIKSI DAN MOHON UNTUK TIDAK MENANGGAPINYA SECARA SERIUS.**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Summary :** _"I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"_

 **Chapter 1~**

' _aku yakin, Tuhan telah merencanakan yang terbaik, dan kita hanya menjalankan scenario saja. Dan aku percaya bahwa Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang tidak dapat dilalui umatnya, maka dari itu, bantulah aku untuk menjalani scenariomu, Tuhan'_

Doa seorang gadis muda telah dipanjatkan dalam hatinya disebuah gereja yang tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata bulat nan indah, mengalir bagai sungai menyusuri pipi putih dan mulus tersebut. Jika dilihat, wajah gadis itu bagaikan boneka, hampir tidak ada cacat sedikitpun. Gadis cantik yang telah kehilangan senyumannya sejak 2 tahun silam, ketika semua yang dia inginkan semua ada pada dirinya, kasih sayang juga harta yang melimpah, semua menjadi selimut bagi kehidupan gadis tersebut. Tapi semua sirna ketika musibah menimpa keluarganya. Sang appa meninggal dengan cara bunuh diri setalah merasa depresi karena perusahaan besar yang sudah dibangunnya bangkrut, memiliki banyak hutang dan terpaksa harus menjual semua sahamnya, serta rumah mewah yang menjadi tempat bernaung bersama istri serta anak gadisnya terancam disita. Hal inilah yang memicu appa dari gadis bernama Kim Jaejoong melakukan bunuh diri menggantungkan dirinya didalam kamar.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Jaejoong dan juga ummanya yang mengalami tekanan mental setelah kejadian yang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka. Tinggal disebuah flat yang terbilang sangat-sangat sederhana, tidak ada barang mewah sedikitpun yang mereka bawa dari rumah lamanya, hanya sisa uang hasil tabungannyalah yang menjadi harapan satu-satunya untuk Jaejoong dan ummanya bertahan hidup, serta untuk biaya pengobatan bagi ummanya. Jaejoong tidak menempatkan ummanya dirumah sakit jiwa, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah tega jika harus melakukan hal itu pada orang yang sudah melahirkannya didunia. Jika dia ingin, dia pasti akan memilih jalan pintas mengikuti jejak yang sebelumnya telah dilakukan oleh appanya terlebih dahulu. Tapi itu semua dia urungkan, dia masih memiliki Tuhan dan juga keyakinan, serta ummanyalah yang menjadi semangat untuknya bertahan hidup.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari gereja dan mulai berjalan menuju tempatnya 'bekerja' hampir 2 tahun ini. Jaejoong terus berjalan dengan tanpa membawa apapun selain pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Pandangannya kosong, otaknya berpikir dan terbagi antara ummanya yang dia tinggalkan dalam flat sendirian, serta dengan pekerjaan yang memaksanya untuk lebih menguatkan fisik terutama batin.

.

Dengan wajah lesu dan juga datar Jaejoong mulai memasuki sebuah tempat yang menurut sebagian orang adalah tempat nista dan kotor, tapi tidak dengan orang yang berada didalam, tempat ini bagaikan surga untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Jaejoong menatap jijik pada beberapa orang yang tengah bergumul mesra di mana-mana, baik di kursi, meja atau tempat lainnya. Jaejoong terus berjalan melewati panggung yang terdapat beberapa orang penari sexy.

"Ya Kim Jaejoong! apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Ini sudah jam berapa?! kau terlambat datang! Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan layani tamu yang ada dikamar 13!" bentak Lee Sooman yang tidak lain adalah atasannya sekaligus pemilik tempat haram tersebut dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Bisa ditebak dari cara atasannya memerintah, ya Jaejoong bekerja sebagai pelacur disana. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain ini, hanya ini yang bisa menghasilkan uang seperti yang diharapkannya. Uang yang cukup banyak untuk biaya pengobatan ummanya. Ingin rasanya dia keluar dari tempat yang sudah menjadi nerakanya selama ini, namun jika itu dia lakukan, darimana dia akan bisa menghidupi dirinya juga ummanya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan langsung diterimanya ketika tanpa sadar justru terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri dan membuat atasannya geram.

"Kenapa masih disini?! Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" bentak Sooman dan langsung menarik surai hitam dan panjang milik Jaejoong agar segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jaejoong tidak melawan dengan kata-kata ataupun tindakan, jika itu dia lakukan, maka akan berakhir tragis seperti teman satu profesinya yang harus menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat perlakuan kasar penjaga tempat nista tersebut.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan memegangi pipinya, mendekati loker tempatnya menyimpan pakaian ganti. Dalam diam Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat sebelum ada yang masuk. Beginilah, dia sekarang, Jaejoong yang sekarang dengan pakaian senonoh, juga tubuh molek yang terjiplak jelas dibalik pakaian minimnya. Tidak lupa Jaejoong mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lokernya, menyembunyikannya dalam saku dan beranjak pergi. Jaejoong berjalan dan mengambil minuman yang sudah disediakan bartender.

"Melayani lagi eoh? Kudengar kau akan banyak job melayani beberapa tamu malam ini, dan kau harus hati-hati ne, jika dilihat-lihat orang yang akan menjadi tamumu itu sangat liar untuk ukuran pengusaha" ucap Geunsuk seorang bartender namja yang sudah menjadi teman dekat Jaejoong.

"Gomawo sudah mengingatkanku" ucap Jaejoong menuangkan serbuk dalam minuman didepannya.

"Kau beri obat tidur lagi?" tanya Geunsuk.

"Ne, aku tidak mau tersentuh oleh siapapun, aku jijik dan merasa hina dengan mereka terlebih dengan pekerjaan ini" celetuk Jaejoong.

Tidak diragukan lagi sikap Geunsuk yang akan senan tiasa menyembunyikan keluh kesah serta kelakuan Jaejoong pada tamunya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bekerja disini? Kenapa kau tidak mencari tempat lain saja jika kau tidak suka tempat ini" ucap Geunsuk membuat Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Jika aku tidak disini, darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk kehidupanku dan juga ummaku" ucap Jaejoong datar kembali menuangkan serbuk obat sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ya, Joongie.. orang itu bisa overdosis dengan takaran banyak seperti itu" bisik Geunsuk.

"Aku tidak peduli orang ini mati atau tidak, yang jelas aku ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" ucap Jaejoong tajam dan langsung membawa minumannya menuju kamar 13.

"Jaejoongie.. sudah kukatakan jaga sikap angkuhmu jika disini" keluh Gaeunsuk melihat punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh dari tempatnya tanpa menanggapi ucapannya.

.

CKLEK

"Aahhh.. ternyata si cantik sudah datang, aku dari tadi menunggumu disini" ucap seorang namja bertubuh gempal yang terlihat berumur ketika Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangannya "Kemarilah" tambahnya dengan memainkan jarinya memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk mendekat.

TAK

Jaejoong meletakan botol dan dua buah gelas kecil diatas meja kaca yang ada dihadapan namja gempal itu. Jaejoong segera mendaratkan bokongnya disofa tepat disebalah tubuh namja tersebut.

"Aku ingin merasakanmuuuu" desah namja itu tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Kemudian namja itu langsung memegang dagu Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tidak lupa dengan tangan nakal lainnya yang tidak tahu malu membelai paha putih Jaejoong.

"Ah tuan, tidakkah sebaiknya kita minum dulu" ucap Jaejoong menahan wajah dan tangan namja tersebut dengan jarinya membuat namja tersebut sedikit kesal dan melepaskan Jaejoong "Biar aku ambilkan" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menuangkan minuman kesalah satu gelas.

Tubuh Jaejoong seketika langsung merinding ketika kembali merasakan tangan besar dan kasar mulai menggerayangi paha mulusnya yang terekspose jelas. Dengan menahan diri Jaejoong terus menuangkan minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Ini tuan, silahkan anda minum" ucap Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah gelas kecil.

"Kau tidak ikut minum? Ambilah, dan kita akan bersulang dan minum bersama sampai puas, setelah itu.. Kau bisa bermain dengaku" ucap namja itu mengambil gelasnya dan beralih merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dia hanya menuangkan minuman bercampur obat tidur itu pada gelas yang sengaja disiapkan jika tamunya mengajak minum.

"Ayo kita bersulang" ucap Jaejoong datar dan mengangkat gelasnya.

TING

Mereka berdua bersulang. Tanpa melepaskan pegangan pada pinggang Jaejoong, namja tersebut mulai meneguk minumannya hingga habis. Sedangkan Jaejoong pura-pura minum dengan menempelkan gelas pada bibirnya.

"Haaahhh… Ini memang yang terbaik bisa menghilangkan rasa penatku" celetuk namja itu dan mengenduskan nafasnya pada leher jenjang Jaejoong. Tanpa dia tahu Jaejoong sudah merasa muak dan ingin segera menendangnya.

"Kau mau tambah? Ini punyaku saja" ucap Jaejoong memberikan gelasnya.

"Ini bekas bibir cantikmu" ucap namja itu mengambil gelas dari tangan Jaejoong dan langsung meminum minuman tersebut.

' _Kena kau'_ desis Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Hhhmmm bekas bibirmu itu manis sekali.." ucap namja itu menjilati bibir gelas milik Jaejoong "Mmhh… tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi pusing seperti ini?" lanjutnya dan langsung memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura khawatir dan mengusap dada namja tersebut.

"Gwaenchana.. Aku hanya sedang merasa pusing saja.. Ayo kita lanjutkan" jawab namja itu lagi.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" desis Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong menatap sinis pada namja yang baru saja dia temani, pakaiannya sudah berantakan dimana-mana, hanya pakaian dalamlah yang menemani tidur manis namja bertubuh gempal dihadapannya. Jaejoong tersenyum licik, seperti biasanya, tidak susah untuk membuat tamu bejatnya terkulai seperti ini. Dan seperti biasa, ketika dia terbangun akan merasa dirinya seperti telah melakukan sesuatu. Jaejoong langsung keluar dari tempat tersebut dan cepat-cepat berjalan menuju meja bar untuk duduk sekedar melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai? Cepat sekali, tidak seperti biasanya" ucap Geunsuk mengelap salah sebuah gelas.

"Paling lama namja seperti itu hanya akan bertahan membuka matanya sampai beberapa menit saja, setelah itu, dia akan pingsan dan kulecuti pakaiannya dan kemudian aku tinggalkan dia, tidak susah" jawab Jaejoong enteng.

"Kau itu benar-benar.. Ya, itu boss datang" desis Geunsuk yang langsung kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong. Jika kau sudah selesai, cepat kau layani tamu selanjutnya dikamar 6. Aku sudah membayarmu paling mahal disini. Jadi, jangan kecewakan pelangganku" ucap Sooman tajam.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang datar Sooman yang berbicara tajam padanya sampai orang itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Cepat berikan aku satu minuman lagi" ucap Jaejoong cepat.

Dilain sisi terdapat seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaejoong yang duduk menunggu Geunsuk. Mata musangnya tidak berkedip sedikitpun menatap lurus pada objek menarik yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau tidak dengar aku biacara tadi?" tanya Yoochun yang merupakan sahabat namja bermata musang tersebut "Haaahhh.. Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan aku biacara, memang apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yoochun yang langsung mengikuti harah pandangan Yunho "Pelacur itu? Heuh, kau pasti tidak akan suka dengan pelacur seperti dia" celetuk Yoochun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho karena Yoochun tidak menjelaskan ucapannya secara utuh.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya" lanjut Yoochun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku malas menceritakannya, pada akhirnya kau tidak akan mendengarkanku" celetuk Yoochun.

"Cepat katakan" paksa Yunho.

"Baik-baiiiikkkk.. Kau tahu? Dia adalah pelacur paling mahal disini, hanya orang-orang berduitlah yang bisa berkencan dan melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Tapi sayang meskipun sudah membayar mahal, kudengar tidak ada yang pernah sampai melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Karena saat para tamu itu terbangun dia hanya mendapati dirinya yang setengah telajang" jelas Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu itu darimana?"

"Aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya, aku sudah membayar mahal tapi aku hanya menemukan diriku setengah telanjang, yang aku ingat hanya sampai aku minum dengannya, dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi, dan herannya, kenapa masih banyak saja orang yang mau berkencan dengannya? Apa sebegitu tingginya pesona yeoja itu. Aku sih tidak akan melakukannya lagi hanya untuk tidak sadarkan diri dihadapannya, itu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang saja" desis Yoochun.

"Begitukah? Kita lihat saja, aku atau dia yang akan menang dalam permainannya" desis Yunho tajam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan coba melakukan kencan dengannya" jawab Yunho datar.

"Kau pasti akan kecewa Jung" ucap Yoochun yang berusaha mengingatkan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

 **-Kembali pada Jaejoong dan Geunsuk-**

"Tunggu sebentar Joongie" jawab Geunsuk yang langsung mengambilkan apa yang Jaejoong minta.

Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Jaejoong kembali menuangkan obat tidur kedalam botol minuman tersebut.

"Hah, kau itu benar-benar Joongie" keluh Geunsuk yang sudah lelah melihat sikap Jaejoong yang terus memaksakan diri bekerja ditempat ini.

"Jangan banyak biacara, aku pergi dulu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung membawa botol dan dua buah gelas.

" _Jadi itu yang kau lakukan?"_ batin Yunho dengan smirknya yang masih memperhatikan Jaejoong dari tempatnya.

.

Seperti biasa, aksinya tidak akan berlangsung lama pada setiap tamunya, karena dalam waktu sebentar, tamunya sudah pingsan akibat obat tidur yang dia tuangkan. Jaejoong berjalan santai keluar dari kamar tamu terakhir yang dia layani, dan seperti biasanya Jaejoong meninggalkan para tamu itu dengan pakaian yang setengah telanjang. Dengan perasaan lelah Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Eonnie?" panggil Jaejoong menghampiri Heechul yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak tengah meringkuk dipojok ruangan "Gwaenchana?" tanya Jaejoong memegang dagu Heechul dan mengangkat wajahnya "Eonnie?! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Jaejoong geram dan Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menangis "Kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini? Padahal kau bisa membalas pukulannya atau apa kan? Lihat pipimu jadi lebam seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong menatap sedih orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Joongie" ucap Heechul disela tangisannya.

"Biar aku yang membalasnya, kau hanya cukup memberitahu siapa orangnya" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah semakin naik darah.

"Andwae, percuma saja kau mencoba membalasnya, dia tidak sebanding lawan denganmu Joongie, dan aku yakin dia sudah pergi" ucap Heechul menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"Dan kau menyerahkan diri lagi pada tamumu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan dan hati-hati, kemudian Heechul kembali menganggukan kepalanya "Sudah aku katakan, ikuti caraku, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu, aku tidak ingin kau terus melakukannya" ucap Jaejoong mengelus wajah kakak angkatnya.

"Percuma saja, Joongie. Aku sudah seperti seonggok sampah yang tidak berarti" ucap Heechul semakin pecah dalam tangisannya.

"Ani, itu tidak benar, kau bukan sampah, merekalah yang sampah. Kita disini untuk bertahan hidup, tidak seperti mereka. Jangan katakan itu lagi, eonnie.. Kumohon" ucap Jaejoong lembut menangkup wajah Heechul.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Sooman dengan keras dan langsung memasuki ruang ganti tanpa permisi membuat Jaejoong dan Heechul terkaget melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

"Kau layani tamu yang ada di dalam kamar VIP, cepat kau pergi kesana karna dia tidak suka menunggu" ucap Sooman tak kalah dingin.

"Bukankah waktuku hari ini sudah selesai?! Kenapa aku masih harus melayani namja hidung belang?!" ucap Jaejoong geram yang langsung berdiri melihat pada orang yang kerap kali menggunakan kekuasaannya sesuka hati.

"Joongie pelankan suaramu" ucap Heechul yang langsung berbalik mencoba menahan tindakan Jaejoong yang seperti akan meledak.

"Kau tidak mau melayaninya, maka kau akan kutendang dari tempat ini. Kau pikir dengan mencari uang diluar sana akan sebanding dengan bayaranmu disini, huh? Kau pikirkan itu baik-baik Kim" ucap Sooman lagi.

"Joongie-ah.. Lakukanlah seperti biasa yang kau lakukan" bisik Heechul.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya, dan kau jangan banyak bicara lagi disini, aku akan segera melayaninya dan mengakhirinya dengan cepat" desis Jaejoong dan membuat senyuman sinis Sooman muncul.

"Bagus jika kau sadar" ucap Sooman kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Heechul.

"Eonnie, aku pergi dulu ne?"

"Hati-hatilah Joongie" ucap Heechul pelan dan Jaejoong mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan Heechul sendiri.

Perasaan Heechul mulai merasa tidak enak, seperti mendapatkan firasat buruk akan Jaejoong. namun dia menampik semuanya dan berpikir positif bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

CKLEK

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kim Jaejoong" ucap namja bermata musang yang duduk dengan santai melihat Jaejoong mulai masuk kedalam ruang VIPnya.

Seketika Jaejoong berhenti bergerak dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, berdiam diri didekat pintu dengan memegang botol juga gelas ditangannya.

"Kau terkejut aku berada disini?" tanya Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Jaejoong "Bahkan aku lebih terkejut melihat kau ada disini dan…. Menjadi pelayanku" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya "Kau gugup?"

"Ani" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Masih bertahan dengan wajah angkuhmu itu, eoh?" tanya Yunho mengelus pipi halus Jaejoong.

"Cepat kita selesaikan ini" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan mendekati meja dengan menahan emosinya.

TAK

Jaejoong langsung menaruh gelas serta botol diatas meja dan mendaratkan bokongnya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya" ucap Yunho yang justru tidak beranjak hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau mau minum? Biar aku tuangkan" ucap Jaejoong tidak menanggapi omongan Yunho dan langsung menuangkan segelas bir yang sudah bercampur obat tidur.

"Untukku?" tanya Yunho yang langsung duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Ne.. ini" ucap Jaejoong menyodorkan gelas tersebut.

"Kau minumlah, kita akan minum bersama, aku tidak kuat jika harus minum sendirian" ucap Yunho menitah dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

Jaejoong yang mengerti dengan otak picik Yunho hanya memaksakan senyumannya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak terbiasa untuk minum" tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Kau tidak terbiasa? Maka kau harus mencobanya" ucap Yunho "Ini, ambilah punyaku, aku akan mengambil sendiri" ucap Yunho menyodorkan gelas miliknya.

"Tidak usah.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ayo, kau pasti suka jika sudah mencobanya" ucap Yunho memaksa dan memegang tangan Jaejoong agar mau menerima gelas pemberiannya "Dan aku akan mengambil untukku sendiri" ucap Yunho dan langsung menuangkan segelas bir. "Ternyata kau itu licik juga" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba seraya memainkan gelas berisi bir di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan minuman ini" ucap Yunho memperhatikan gelasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan yang kau ucapkan" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku? Baiklah, maka aku yang akan mengatakannya" Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong "Kau sudah menaruh obat tidur ke dalam bir ini kan? Oleh karena itu kau menolak untuk minum?" tebak Yunho.

"Jangan sok tahu.." desis Jaejoong yang perasaannya sudah menunjukan lampu kuning harap-harap cemas.

"Oh ayolah, aku bukan orang bodoh seperti lainnya yang kau fikirkan. Jika kau memang tidak memasukannya, aku ingin lihat jika kau meminumnya, akan baik-baik saja atau justru akan pingsan" tantang Yunho seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan membelai paha mulus Jaejoong yang jelas terlihat.

"Aku tidak akan meminum ini karena aku bukan peminum" jawab Jaejoong serayamemejamkan matanya guna menahan emosinya.

"Berarti aku benar hahaha, kau itu tidak pandai untuk menipuku" ucap Yunho berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan dan lakukan, aku akan pergi"

TAK

Jaejoong menaruh gelasnya degan kasar dan berdiri hendak berjalan menuju pintu.

GREP! BRUK!

"Akh! Apa yang lakukan?!" pekik Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan Yunho yang menarik dan membanting tubuhnya keatas sofa.

"Aku akan menghilangkan sifat dinginmu itu, dan aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana sakitnya penolakan" ucap Yunho mengungkung Jaejoong dan mengelus pipinya.

"Menyingkir dariku!" teriak Jaejoong dan langsung mendorong Yunho.

Namun sayang, tenaganya sangat-sangat tidak sebanding dengan lawannya, tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil dan juga hanya seorang yeoja membuatnya tidak berdaya karena Yunho kini justru menahan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Kim. Aku sudah membayar mahal dirimu. Jadi jangan coba-coba bermain-main denganku" desis Yunho tajam dan langsung menyerang leher Jaejoong.

"Andwae!" teriak Jaejoong yang sudah mulai panik tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan "Lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Jaejoong dan berusaha berontak.

PLAK!

"Diam atau aku akan menamparmu lagi!" ancam Yunho yang langsung menduduki paha Jaejoong agar gadis itu berhenti bergerak.

"Menyingkir dariku atau aku akan teriak!" dengan terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho.

"Diamlah jika kau tidak mau aku menyakitimu! Teriaklah! Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu!" bentak Yunho dan melepaskan kedua tangan Jaejoong untuk melepaskan sabuk dicelananya.

"Pergi dariku!" ucap Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada Yunho.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lagi yang sangat-sangat keras langsung membuat si empunya pipi terdiam lemas tak berdaya merasakan pening yang langsung menjalar.

"Diam dan ikuti semua permainannya atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini!" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong dibelakang dengan sabuknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Jaejoong yang masih saja berusaha untuk melawan dengan kembali menggerakan kakinya.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Lagi.. Tamparan bertubi-tubuh diterima Jaejoong hingga membuatnya nyaris pingsan dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah dan juga dengan posisi paha yang masih diduduki oleh namja brengsek dihadapannya.

"Kau memang brengsek, Jung" ucap Jaejoong pelan namun tajam.

PLAK!

Sekali lagi Yunho kembali menampar pipi Jaejoong yang langsung terkulai dengan tangan terikat diatas sofa. Tidak pingsan, namun Jaejoong berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Yunho langsung berdiri dan menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Kita mulai permainannya, cantik"

_TBC_


	2. Please, Don't

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/G** **ender** **S** **witch**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"**_

 **Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"kau memang brengsek, Jung" ucap Jaejoong pelan namun tajam.

PLAK!

Sekali lagi Yunho kembali menampar pipi Jaejoong yang langsung terkulai dengan tangan terikat diatas sofa. Tidak pingsan, namun Jaejoong berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Yunho langsung berdiri dan menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Kita mulai permainannya, cantik"

 **Chapter 2~ (oh my jaema mianhae dinistain T.T, mianhae yunpa jadi jahat T.T. Mian buatsemua cast disini)**

"Kita mulai permainannya, cantik" dengan brutal Yunho langsung membuka kedua kaki Jaejoong hingga membuat rok mini yeoja tersebut tersingkap dan memperlihatkan dalamannya.

"Andwae! Kumohon jangan!" pekik Jaejoong yang masih berusaha untuk menendang Yunho.

Bukan Yunho namanya jika dia akan diam begitu saja dengan perlakuan pelacur dihadapannya, dengan gerakan cepat Yunho langsung mendudukan dirinya diantara kedua paha Jaejoong dan mencekik leher Jaejoong hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku, Kim. Jika kau masih saja melawanku, aku pastikan kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun setelah ini, mengerti?" tanya Yunho dengan tajam.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku.. Sudah cukup kau menghancurkan semuanya, jangan lagi" mohon Jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta asalkan jangan melakukan ini padaku" mohon Jaejoong lagi dengan air yang semakin banyak membasahi pipi putihnya.

Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada leher Jaejoong dan membeelai pipi basah itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi jika kau ikuti permainanku, dan aku akan berlaku lembut padamu" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong dan membuat yeoja tersebut memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat berharap ini tidak nyata.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku" lirih Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa dengan pergerakannya yang terbatas.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu.." ucap Yunho dengan lembut dan Jaejoong membuka mata dengan penuh harap "Tapi setelah permainan kita selesai" tambahnya dengan menyusupkan salah satu tangannya kedalam celana dalam Jaejoong.

"Kumohon jangan, tolong lepaskan aku" rengek Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya yang tergeletak disofa dengan menggerakan kakinya.

Yunho langsung menahan kaki yang masih saja tidak mau menyerah. "Jika kau diam, aku janji tidak akan bertindak kasar padamu dan kau pasti akan menikmatinya" ucap Yunho menatap lekat bola mata yang sudah memerah.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dariku brengsek!" teriak Jaejoong dengan kalap dan menendang paha Yunho ketika tangan Yunho mulai membelai rambut halus tipis yang ada disekitar kemaluannya.

JLEB! PLAK!

"Nnggghhh!" lenguh Jaejoong merasakan panas dipipi dan juga vagina yang diterobos masuk oleh dua buah jari besar "Akh! Appooo… Lepaskan akuuuu" keluh Jaejoong semakin memperkeras tangisannya.

PLOP JLEB!

"Mmmhhh! Hen..tik..khaannn" ucap Jaejoong terbata karena Yunho mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya keluar masuk tidak lupa mata bening dan cantik itu kini memerah mengeluarkan kristal yang membuat miris hati orang yang memiliki hati nurani.

"Kenapa harus menghentikannya, hm? Kita baru memulainya" ucap Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung menyesap leher jenjang Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan akuuuhhh aaakkhhh!" teriak Jaejoong lagi ketika Yunho memasukan satu lagi jarinya.

Bagaikan dirobek harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, terasa panas. Yunho mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang perlahan keluar dari vagina Jaejoong, dia tahu itu apa. Sesuatu yang anyir. Yunho menarik ketiga jarinya dan memperhatikan balutan merah pekat yang menyelimuti jarinya.

"Ternyata benar, belum ada yang menyentuhmu, eoh? Bahkan sejauh ini" ucap Yunho tersenyum sinis "Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama setelah ini" tambahnya dan mulai menyingkap pakaian atas Jaejoong sebatas dada.

"Andwaeh.. Kumohon.. Jangan lakukan ini" lirih Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tidak mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh yeoja yang sudah mulai pasrah dengan keadaannya. Perlahan-lahan Yunho menangkup kedua gunung kembar dihadapannya.

"Ternyata lebih indah dilihat secara langsung dibandingkan dilihat hanya dari luar" ucap Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya melepaskan kaitan bagian depan bra milik Jaejoong.

"Andwae.. Andwae!" jerit Jaejoong histeris dan memundurkan kembali tubuhnya hingga kepinggir sofa.

Tetap saja terlambat karena Yunho sudah berhasil membuka kaitan pada branya membuat gunung kembarnya menyembul keluar dengan indahnya. Yunho langsung menahan pinggang Jaejoong agar tidak semakin jauh darinya.

PLAK

Lagi, Jaejoong mendapatkan gamparan. Seperti sudah merasa kebal dengan rasa perih dipipinya, Jaejoong tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi, yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah melarikan diri sebisa mungkin tidak peduli harus keluar dari ruang nista ini dengan tubuh berantakan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melawan!" bentak Yunho.

Dengan kasar Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong membantingnya kearah sandaran sofa dan menekan punggung yeoja malang tersebut agar menempel pada sandaran sofa.

"Membungkuk! Kubilang membungkuk!" bentak Yunho lagi seraya terus membungkukan tubuh Jaejoong yang terus bertahan.

"Aku tidak mau!" jerit Jaejoong menahan tubuhnya agar tidak sampai menempel pada sandaran sofa.

GREP SRET

Yunho langsung menjambak surai hitam milik Jaejoong hingga memperlihatkan wajah penuh lebam, seketika tangisan pilunya semakin pecah karena tidak bisa melawan.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah melawanku" desis Yunho tajam kemudian kembali mendorong kepala Jaejoong sehingga gadis cantik itu meringkuk dengan tubuh menungging dan kepala tertahan pada sofa.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan tubuhku padamu!" bentak Jaejoong balik.

"Tapi aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri" ucap Yunho tajam dan menambah tekanan pada kepala Jaejoong dan berakibat pada roknya yang semakin naik dan mengekspose celana dalamnya.

"Brengsek kau, Jung!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Kita mulai, hm? Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku" ucap Yunho halus merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang hingga juniornya yang masih tertutup celana tebalnya menempel pada celana dalam Jaejoong yang sudah terdapat bercak merah.

"Ssshhh! Mmmhh! Lepaskan tangan menjijikanmu itu!" pekik Jaejoong ketika tangan nakal Yunho mulai meremas payudaranya.

Yunho tidak menjawab dan hanya mengecupi punggung Jaejoong, dengan satu tangan Yunho mulai menurunkan celana dalam Jaejoong hingga menggantung pada paha mulusnya. Kemudian cepat-cepat Yunho menurunkan celana yang kancing dan resletingnya telah terbuka beserta pakaian dalamnya hingga membuat sesuatu disana keluar menyembul dengan tegang dan langsung menyentuh bibir vagina Jaejoong.

"Andwae! Manusia menjijikan pergi dariku!" pekik Jaejoong yang masih tertahan membungkuk.

"Masih bisakah kau berbicara seperti itu setelah ini?! Karena kau yang akan menjadi yeoja menjijikan!"

JLEB!

"Akh!" pekik keduanya. Dengan sekali hentakan keras dan tanpa pemanasan apapun Yunho merasa lega karena dengan cepat juniornya melesak masuk tanpa ada halangan. Sedangkan Jaejoong menjerit akibat bagian bawah tubuhnya dirobek oleh benda yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Engh! Aahhh.. So.. Tigh! Fuck!" racau Yunho yang langsung menghentakan kejantanannya keluar masuk lubang sempit yang baru saja dirobeknya.

"Breng..sek! Akh! Appo.. Ummaaaa" tangis Jaejoong semakin lama semakin keras dan tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit.

JLEB PLOP JLEB PLOP!

Yunho tidak mendengarkan rintihan memilukan yang keluar dari bibir mungil yeoja malang yang tengah digagahinya. Dengan bringas Yunho kembali menarik surai lembut milik Jaejoong dan menyerang lehernya. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong malah membiarkan tubuhnya pasra membungkuk dihadapan namja brengsek yang tengah bermain-main dengan tubuhnya, dirinya hanya bisa menangis pelan setelahnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankannya, semua sudah hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mmmhhh.. Appooo… hentikan.. Jung brengsek.." lirih Jaejoong tiada henti, umpatan demi umpatan terus dikeluarkannya tidak bisa lagi dia menyembunyikan perasaannya yang hancur dalam sekejap.

"Brengsek! Oh! Ini sempith!" kata-kata kotor masih keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati tersebut.

Yunho semakin mempercepat dan memperkeras hentakannya membuat tubuh yang berada dalam kungkungannya terlonjak.

PLOP

Dengan kasar Yunho langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Jaejoong yang sudah sedikit berlumuran darah. Jaejoong sedikit bernafas lega karena semuanya sudah berakhir. Namun..

SRET! BRUK!

"Akh!" Yunho langsung membalikan dan membanting tubuh Jaejoong hingga terlentang kembali diatas sofa "Kumohon hentikan.. Kumohon ampuni aku.. Tolong jangan lakukan lagi. Sudah cukup" masih dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Jaejoong kembali memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana, cantik?" ucap Yunho dengan seringainya, kembali Yunho menahan salah satu kaki Jaejoong dan memasukan 3 jarinya kedalam lubang vagina Jaejoong yang becek dengan darah.

"Akh! Stop it!" pekik Jaejoong lagi dan semakin histeris.

Ckckckckckckckckckckck

Terdengar suara decakan akibat pergerakan tangan Yunho yang dengan cepat menyodok vagina Jaejoong membuat otot-otot objek yang menjadi mainannya menegang.

"Enak bukan? Kau menikmatinya 'kan?" ucap Yunho tajam dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

Tidak mau bertemu kontak langsung dengan manusia brengsek dihadapannya, Jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam jeritan. Kembali, Kristal bening itu mengalir, jika saja manusia dihadapannya memiliki perasaan, tidakah sangat disayangkan membuat seseorang yang berada dihadapannya itu menangis karena disakiti.

"Mendesahlah bitch.. Itu akan terdengar bagai lagu ditelingaku" ucap Yunho yang langsung membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Mh!" Yunho langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dan menyeka darah yang keluar akibat digigit oleh yeoja dihadapannya. Tatapan Yunho yang semula mulai santai kini menjadi tatapan menusuk.

Tangannya yang terbebas, kini mencengkram dagu Jaejoong dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar menatap pada manik matanya yang tajam, tangannya pun berhenti menusuk kemaluan Jaejoong dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Ugh.." lenguh Jaejoong tertahan.

"Masih berani mencoba melawanku ternyata.. Hm.. Rasakan ini jalang" ucap Yunho yang langsung mencengkram pipi Jaejoong membuat mulutnya terbuka dan memasukan jarinya yang berlumuran darah juga cairan kental milik Jaejoong kedalam bibir mungil itu.

Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir, hatinya semakin sakit dengan perlakukan tidak manusiawi yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Dengan bringas Yunho melesakan jemarinya kedalam mulut Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong merasa mual dengan cairan kental yang menempel jari-jari besar itu. Yunho menarik kembali tangannya dan mengelus pipi Jaejoong menghapus sedikit airmatanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini padamu, jika saja kau tidak menolakku saat itu.. Kau tahu? Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu benar-benar membuatku malu seperti tidak memiliki wajah dihadapan banyak orang" ucap Yunho kembali melebarkan kaki Jaejoong.

"Mianhae.. Kumohon hentikan iniiii" Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kita akan mencoba hal lain, sayang" ucap Yunho mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang anal Jaejoong.

"Nngggg!" lenguh Jaejoong tertahan merasakan benda besar milik Yunho kembali masuk kedalam lubangnya yang lebih kecil.

"Aakkhhh… ini lebih sempit, brengsek!"

JLEB!

Dengan tidak sabaran Yunho kembali menghentakan dengan kuat kejantanannya hingga melesak masuk dengan sempurna kedalam lubang anal yang ukurannya sangat-sangat jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan vagina Jaejoong. Panas kembali menjalar diarea bawah tubuhnya, Jaejoong tiak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Dirinya pasrah, tidak ada gunanya lagi dia melawan untuk bertahan. Dengan wajah datar dan menghadap kearah lain, Jaejoong mencoba menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi tangisan, kering sudah airmata miliknya. Tidak ada guna menangis, tidak ada guna berteriak, toh dirinya sudah tidak berharga bagaikan seonggok daging busuk yang siap untuk dibuang setelahnya. Jaejoong hanya menahan denyut sakit didalam dadanya mendengarkan kicauan kotor yang masih saja keluar dari bibir Yunho dan bahkan semakin tidak tertata lagi bahasa yang dikeluarkannya.

"Ngh! Brengsek! Kenapa ada lubang seenak ini!" Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya dan memasukan kedalam vagina Jaejoong.

JLEB PLOP

Yunho mengentakannya dengan keras kemudiannya mengeluarkannya kembali dan memasukannya kedalam lubang anal Jaejoong. Berulang kali Yunho memasuk dan keluarkan juniornya dengan hentakan yang keras kedalam vagina juga lubang anal Jaejoong secara bergantian. Jaejoong masih tidak bergeming, diam tanpa ekspresi hanya menghadap kearah pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar. Yunho yang merasa hambar karena Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang diharapkan, dengan kasar Yunho langsung meremas payudara Jaejoong dan memelintirnya, bahkan sampai Yunho mulai menyusu seperti anak kecilpun Jaejoong masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hm.. Kau tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun huh?! Mendesahlah bitch!" bentak Yunho yang kembali mencekik leher Jaejoong hingga membuat wajahnya kembali memerah dan menggerakan pinggulnya pada vagina Jaejoong dengan cepat dan keras "Mendesahlah brengsek!" bentak Yunho lagi.

PLAK

"Masih tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku?!"

PLAK

Yunho berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya serta melepas cengkraman tangannya dari leher Jaejoong dan langsung menampar kembali pipi Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya dan kali ini membuat sudut pada bibir Jaejoong robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau itu masih saja seorang yeoja angkuh, kau itu sudah tidak ada harganya! Tidak ada harganya kau dengar?!" bentak Yunho tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau benar. Aku sudah tidak ada harganya. Hancurkanlah aku, bunuh aku jika itu bisa membuatmu puas" jawab Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dengan ekspresi datar.

"Brengsek!" umpat Yunho "Bergeraklah bitch!"

JLEB PLOP JLEB PLOP JLEB PLOP

Yunho terus melancarkan aksinya, tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Mata bening itu terpejam dan kembali setetes air mata jatuh, turun dari mata indahnya. Yunho langsung mengubah posisi mereka dengan cara kembali membanting tubuh Jaejoong hingga dia tertelungkup dilantai, Yunho kembali menghujam tubuhnya dan menekankan kepala Jaejoong ke lantai. Namun Jaejoong tetap diam.

SRET

Seketika kepala Jaejoong mendongak dengan tarikan tangan Yunho pada rambutnya, bagaikan seekor kuda, Jaejoong dijadikan tunggangan oleh Yunho. Umpatan kotor dan juga bentakan masih keluar dari bibirnya. Meskipun Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya, tetap saja bagi seorang yeoja, pasti akan menangis, meskipun itu dalam diam.

.

Hingga hampir 3 jam, Yunho belum juga mencapai klimaksnya, sedangkan Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tidak berdaya dengan wajah yang babak belur, kiss mark di sekitar leher, dada dan paha dalamnya dengan posisi menungging diatas sofa dan Yunho masih setia merasuki tubuhnya dengan kasar. Jaejoong masih tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya, tubuhnya seakan sudah mati rasa, hanya menunggu sampai lututnya tidak kuat lagi menahan bobot pinggangnya jika saja tidak dipegangi oleh Yunho.

"Akh! Brengsek kau Kim Jaejoong!" umpat Yunho lagi dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya ketika merasakan juniornya berkedut "Aaahhhhh~" lenguh Yunho panjang dan mendiamkan juniornya ditelan secara utuh dalam vagina Jaejoong ketika menyemburkan lahar panas.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak airmata yang keluar, dari mulai banjir hingga kering dan sekarang mulai mengalir lagi menyesalkan dan mengutuk cairan yang melesak masuk dalam tubuhnya, terutama mengutuk namja yang sudah mengotori tubuhnya. Yunho diam sebentar dan memperhatikan bagian lubang anal Jaejoong yang sudah memerah nyaris membiru dan menganga lebar, juga darah kering disekitar vagina Jaejoong juga juniornya yang terlihat sedikit.

Sreettt~

Yunho langsung melepaskan sabuk yang masih mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong.

PLOP BRUK

Dengan kasar pula Yunho menarik juniornya keluar dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga tersungkur membiarkan cairan putih kental yang tidak tertampung seluruhnya keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari vagina Jaejoong. Dengan santai Yunho mengelap juniornya dengan tissue kemudian menarik kembali celananya dan mengikatkan ikat pinggangnya. Jaejoong sendiri masih diam meringkuk disebelah Yunho tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Yunho menyalakan rokok yang dibawanya, dengan malas menghisap dan menghembuskan asapnya kemudia Yunho membelai surai Jaejoong yang sudah basah dengan keringat. Wajah pucat dan basah itu tetap diam. Dengan santai Yunho berjalan menuju pintu dan memegang pedalnya.

"Gomawo untuk malam ini.. bitch" ucap Yunho tajam dan langsung keluar.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Appa.. Umma.. Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan sekarang? Joongie kotor" tangis Jaejoong pecah, merubah posisinya untuk duduk menahan sakit pada area bawahnya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya "Joongie benci ini!" teriak Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya sendiri melampiaskan kemarahannya yang memuncak "Hiks.. Joongie tidak sanggup lagi, Tuhan.." ucap Jaejoong pelan dalam tangisannya "Jung Yunho brengsek!" Jaejoong terus mengumpat mengatai Yunho brengsek dan semacamnya.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan dibuka kembali dengan gusar, tidak lama setelah Yunho keluar. Heechul masuk dengan tergesah-gesah karena dia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu karna Jaejoong tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Joongie?" betapa terkejutnya Heechul mendapati adik angkat kesayangannya dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Dengan perlahan Heechul menutup dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian mendekatkan diri pada Jaejoong "Joongie.." tangis Heechul langsung terdengar dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah bergetar hebat "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Ya Tuhan.." Heechul semakin tidak kuasa menahan air matanya memeluk tubuh berantakan Jaejoong yang kini mulai lemas.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, eonni. Aku kotor. Aku menjijikan" lirih Jaejoong.

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu, Joongie. Menangislah, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau tenang" ucap Heechul yang masih menangis memeluk Jaejoong bagaikan seorang kakak kandung.

Semua kejadian ini berawal dari pertemuan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho, menyesali tindakannya Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis merenungi nasibnya saat ini.

 **-Flash Back-**

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah diajak begitu saja dengan orang asing terutama dengan orang sepertimu, Jung. Kau tidak sebanding denganku" dua kalimat yang langsung menohok hati seorang Jung Yunho.

Sudah lama dia mengagumi sosok seorang putri dari pemilik Kim Corp, perusahaan electronic terbesar di Korea Selatan dan memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Namun siapa sangka, yeoja yang terlihat anggun dan manis didepan, memiliki sikap yang dingin dan angkuh. Itu semua membuat Yunho langsung merasa muak, dia sadar perusahaan appanya Jung Corp tidak sebesar perusahaan milik keluarga Kim, tapi tidak jauh berada dibawahnya. Kedua perusahaan itu bagaikan perusahaan yang sedang beradu untuk menduduki posisi paling atas.

"Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkanku" tambah Jaejoong dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam dilobby kantor Kim Corp yang ramai, membiarkan namja itu mendapatkan tatapan mengejek dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Kita lihat saja, sampai berapa lama kau akan mempertahankan keangkuhanmu itu, Kim" desis Yunho tajam melihat punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh.

Jaejoong tidak tahu sama sekali jika Yunho adalah tipe orang yang tempramental dan sangat menyerap setiap ucapan orang disekitarnya, jadi jika ada yang sedikit saja menyinggungnya, tidak segan-segan Yunho akan menghancurkannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yunho tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapan Jaejoong. Saat itu Yunho yang posisinya hampir menjadi presdir menggantikan appanya, perlahan mulai menunjukan kekuasaannya dan kecerdikan otaknya dalam dunia bisnis. Perlahan Yunho mulai merencanakan strategi untuk menghancurkan perusahaan saingannya, siapa sangka, perusahaan Kim Corp hancur dengan cepat, dan membuat dampak yang merambat hingga keluarga Kim kehilangan semua saham, menjual perusahaan, hutang bertumpuk dan rumah mewah terancam disita dan juga tragedi bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh appa Kim.

Setelah semua itu terjadi, Yunho hanya tersenyum sinis menikmati kehancuran orang yang dicintainya dan sekaligus dibencinya. Hingga beberapa bulan berlalu, Jaejoong serta ummanya menghilang bak ditelan bumi, tidak ada informasi apapun yang didapat Yunho untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Hingga pertemuan tidak disengaja terjadi, membuat otak piciknya kembali berputar dan dendam sakit hati yang perlahan sirnah kembali muncul, membuat Yunho ingin rasanya menghancurkan Jaejoong lebih jauh lagi.

 **-Flash Back End-**

Dari sikapnya dulu yang 'menurutnya' bahkan sangat sepele, Jaejoong sangat-sangat tidak menyangka akan membuat dampak yang berbuntut panjang seperti ini. Jaejoong kembali menangis membiarkan Heechul memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. Tapi dengan kalapnya Jaejoong mengusap kasar tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan luka cakarannya sendiri berharap jejak-jejak kotor yang Yunho torehkan padanya dapat hilang.

"Joongie! Joongie Kumohon berhenti, jangan sakiti dirimu lagi, sudah cukup. Sudah cukup, chagi" bujuk Heechul yang menahan lengan Jaejoong dan membiarkan Jaejoong menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya.

.

Malam yang menjelang subuh, dengan wajah yang sudah tidak karuan lagi, Jaejoong berjalan gontai memasuki flat kecilnya yang menjadi tempat bernaung bersama ummanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dia temui adalah, ummanya yang tidur meringkuk memeluk boneka diatas sofa lusuh satu-satunya dalam flat tersbut. Pandangan Jaejoong menjadi sendu tidak kuasa melihat keadaan ummanya saat ini, dengan perlahan Jaejoong berjalan mendekati ummanya dan berjongkok memperhatikan wajah cantik ummanya.

"Umma.. Mianhae.. Joongie tidak bisa menjaga diri seperti yang umma dan appa pesankan pada Joongie" ucap Jaejoong parau dengan genangan airmata.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengecup kening ummanya yang sedikit melenguh karena tidurnya merasa terganggu. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil namun setitik airmata kembali jatuh, jika saja tidak ada ummanya yang menjadi satu-satunya semangat untuk hidup, Jaejoong berpikir akan mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga. Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Seperti orang depresi, Jaejoong kembali menangis, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk. Matanya sudah bengkak, bibir robek, pipi lebam, pergelangan tangan memerah dan juga tanda merah pada tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya kotor, tidak berharga, bagai sampah.

"Aaarrrggghhhhh!" teriak Jaejoong menekuk kakinya dan menjambak kuat rambutnya. Kemudian menggosok-gosokan tubuhnya hingga memerah dan lecet "Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.. Kenapa aku seperti ini… Aku menyesaallll.. Kumohon hentikan semuanya.. Aku tidak sanggup lagi" tangis Jaejoong semakin pecah dan kembali menggosok lehernya guna menghilangkan jejak namja brengsek tadi bahkan Jaejoong mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih menggunakan pakaian utuh.

Diluar kamar umma Kim membuka sedikit matanya ketika mendengar suara Jaejoong yang berteriak dari kamar mandi. Dengan wajah yang mengantuk, umma Kim bangun dan memeluk bonekanya untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Setelah sudah cukup, umma Kim berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Joongie?" panggil umma Kim seperti anak kecil "Joongie menangis?" tanya umma Kim lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, umma Kim hanya diam dan menunggu.

"Joongie.. Buka pintunya" ucap umma Kim lagi.

CKLEK

"Umma" lirih Jaejoong membuka pintu dan menatap ummanya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Joongie waeyo? Wajah Joongie lebam? Joongie terjatuh?" tanya umma Kim dengan wajah polos dan menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak kuasa menahan kesedihan dan juga airmata yang siap meluncur kembali, dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung memeluk ummanya dan membuat tubuh sang Umma sedikit basah. Dan menangis keras merasakan usapan halus pada punggungnya, dia tahu itu adalah tangan ummanya yang mengelusnya dengan sayang. Meskipun kondisi umma Kim yang mengalami depresi berat, namun naluri seorang ibu tetaplah ada.

"Joongie.. Gwaenchana.. Uljima.." ucap umma Kim dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti mencoba membuat Jaejoong tenang.

Dengan ucapan ummanya yang seperti itu, bukannya membuat Jaejoong tenang justru semakin sedih, tidak ada tempatnya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya, percuma saja dia bercerita namun ummanya tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena hal itu sering kali Jaejoong lakukan. Hanya tatapan polos dan ketidakmengertianlah yang didapatnya. Jaejoong masih menangis dalam pelukan ummanya, dan menghabisakan waktu yang menjelang subuh hanya dengan menangis ditemani sang umma.

_TBC_


	3. Kill Me Now

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/GS**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"**_

 **Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"Joongie.. Gwaenchana.. Uljima.." ucap umma Kim dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti mencoba membuat Jaejoong tenang.

Dengan ucapan ummanya yang seperti itu, bukannya membuat Jaejoong tenang justru semakin sedih, tidak ada tempatnya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya, percuma saja dia bercerita namun ummanya tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena hal itu sering kali Jaejoong lakukan. Hanya tatapan polos dan ketidakmengertianlah yang didapatnya. Jaejoong masih menangis dalam pelukan ummanya, dan menghabisakan waktu yang menjelang subuh hanya dengan menangis ditemani sang umma.

 **Chapter 3~**

"Aku ingin kau memecatnya" ucap Yunho tegas duduk dihadapan meja Lee Sooman dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mana mungkin aku memecatnya, lalu bagai-"

TAK

Seorang bodyguard yang ikut mendampingi Yunho langsung meletakan sebuah koper berukuran sedang dan membukannya di hadapan Sooman dan membuat mulutnya bungkam.

"Apa itu cukup?" tanya Yunho santai.

"I ini.." saat Sooman hendak memegang tumpukan uang yang ada didalam koper, dengan cepat bodyguard tersebut langsung menutup kopernya.

"Kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau bisa memilikinya jika kau memecatnya" ucap Yunho angkuh.

"Ba baiklah, aku akan memecatnya" ucap Sooman gugup.

"Berikan itu padanya" ucap Yunho lagi.

BRUK

Bodyguard itu langsung melempar koper tersebut tepat ketubuh Sooman yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, jika sampai aku mendengar atau bahkan melihatnya datang kesini lagi, aku tidak akan segan menghancurkan tempat ini, arraseo?" ucap Yunho tegas.

"Ye.." jawab Sooman pelan dan membungkukkan badannya.

Yunho langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang keluar dari ruangan Sooman dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan diikuti oleh bodyguard dibelakangnya. Sooman sendiri masih terdiam dan memandangi tumpukan uang yang sangat banyak yang belum pernah dia lihat.

.

Seperti biasa dimalam hari setelah menjaga ummanya sepanjang hari, Jaejoong berjalan memasuki tempat kerjanya dengan menggunakan masker guna menutupi luka lebamnya yang masih tercetak jelas akibat perbuatan Yunho yang kemarin. Tidak mau berlama-lama Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Setelah sampai yang Jaejoong lihat hanyalah Heechul dan Geunsuk yang tengah menatapnya duduk tidak jauh dari lokernya.

"Joongie-ah.." panggil Heechul pelan.

"Wae? Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung menurunkan maskernya. Bukannya menjawab Heechul justru bungkam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Jae, kau tidak bisa bekerja lagi disini, boss baru saja memecatmu" ucap Geunsuk pelan.

"Mwo?! Ini tidak mungkin! Dasar licik!" bentak Jaejoong dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Sooman.

"Joongie-ah tunggu.." panggil Heechul yang hendak mengejar Jaejoong.

"Chullie-ah, biarkan dia menyelesaikannya jangan sampai boss malah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kita" ucap Geunsuk mengingatkan.

.

BRAK

Jaejoong langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan remang-remang membuat si empunya ruangan terjengat dan kaget langsung menutup koper dipangkuannya.

"Ya! bisa kau sopan sedikit hah?! Jangan masuk kedalam ruangan orang sembarangan!" bentak Sooman yang langsung kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu memecatku setelah kau memaksaku untuk melayani namja bejat kemarin?!" tanya Jaejoong dengan bentakan.

"Masalah itu? Hm.. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi disini, kau sudah tidak ada harganya sekarang, pasti namja lain berpikir dua kali untuk berkencan denganmu karena kejadian kemarin. Mungkin mereka tidak akan penasaran lagi bagaimana caranya menaklukan pelacur yang dingin sepertimu karna sudah ada yang berhasil" ucap Sooman tajam dan sedikit berbohong.

Mendengar penuturan tajam dari namja tua sialan dihadapannya membuat mata Jaejoong memanas. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menahan amarahnya, tidak semudah itu Jaejoong mempercayai ocehan orang dihadapannya, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini, dan sudah bisa ditebak pasti Yunho yang sudah mengaturnya.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat pergi dari sini, dan ini" ucap Sooman melemparkan seikat uang tepat mengenai wajah Jaejoong "Pesangon untukmu, kurasa itu sudah cukup" tambahnya dengan suara angkuh.

"Gomawo brengsek, aku tidak akan menerima uang haram yang kau berikan padaku kali ini" jawab Jaejoong dengan datar "Ambilah, aku tidak butuh" tambah Jaejoong dengan tajam memungut seikat uang itu dan kembali membalas melemparkannya kewajah Sooman. "Kau fikir aku suka bekerja di tempat busuk seperti ini, huh? Semoga tempat ini hancur dengan cepat"

"Neo jinja!" pekik Sooman tidak terima.

Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Jaejoong langsung melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat nista itu.

"Dasar pelacur bodoh" desis Sooman tajam.

.

Tidak ada tujuan lain selain pulang, sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya menatap kosong lurus kedepan, membiarkan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Tidak dihiraukan sedikitpun tatapan bingung orang-orang disekitarnya. Jaejoong terus berjalan memasuki flatnya yang terlihat terang dari dalam. Tanpa dia ketahui seseorang sudah mengikutinya.

CKLEK

"Joongie pulang" ucap Jaejoong parau dan lesu membuat ummanya langsung menengok kearah pintu.

"Joongie sudah pulang? Cepat sekali" jawab umma Kim dengan polos.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan berjalan mendekati ummanya yang tengah asik duduk memeluk bonekanya, kemudian Jaejoong memposisikan tubuhnya duduk disamping ummanya.

"Joongie menangis?" tanya umma Kim lagi menghapus jejak air mata Jaejoong.

"Umma.. Mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong semakin larut dalam tangisannya.

"Uljima Jaejoongie.. Gwaenchana" ucap umma Kim dan memeluk anaknya yang langsung menangis keras.

Itu, selalu itu yang ummanya katakan, tidak mengertikah bahwa Jaejoong membutuhkan sandaran untuk sekedar berbagi cerita. Dalam doa, Jaejoong hanya berharap ummanya sembuh itu rasanya sudah lebih dari segalanya. Tidak apa dia harus merasakan hidup miskin terus-menerus asalkan ada ummanya yang selalu menemaninya, menyediakan bahunya, mengeluarkan airmata untuknya, memeluknya setiap saat, melantunkan lagu sebagai pengantar tidurnya adalah hal yang paling dirindukannya. Jaejoong sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, keluarganya hancur, bahkan harus kehilangan harta berharga dalam dirinya.

"Umma Joongie lelah.. Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan sekarang? Joongie tidak tahu" tangis Jaejoong semakin menjadi memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang umma yang mengusap punggungnya dengan tampang tidak mengerti "Umma kembalilah Joongie mohon.. Jangan seperti ini.. Joongie sakit melihat umma seperti ini, Joongie membutuhkan umma" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Disaat kedua orang itu tengah berpelukan. Namun tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

Suara dobrakan pada pintu flat yang terbuka langsung menghentikan tangisan Jaejoong dan membuat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan terkaget dan melihat pada 2 orang bertubuh besar dan berkacamata hitam.

"Siapa kalian?! Mau apa kesini?!" bentak Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar dan berdiri menghalangi ummanya yang langsung merasa ketakutan.

Prok Prok Prok

"Aku sangat terharu melihat adegan anak dan ummanya yang gila tengah menangis" ucap Yunho muncul dari belakang 2 orang bodyguardnya.

"Brengsek, mau apa lagi kau kesini?!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu" jawab Yunho santai.

"Jangan macam-macam atau aku akan teriak!" ancam Jaejoong.

"Bawa dia" ucap Yunho tegas pada kedua bodyguardnya.

Kedua orang suruhan Yunho langsung mendekati Jaejoong dan ummanya yang mundur menuju kamar satu-satunya.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Jaejoong "Umma masuk kekam- mmhhhh!" pekik Jaejoong tertahan ketika hidung dan mulutnya dibekap dengan sapu tangan oleh salah satu bodyguard.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang sempat memberontak melakukan perlawanan berangsur-angsur melemas seiring terhirupnya aroma menyengat pada sapu tangan tersebut. Orang yang menopang tubuh Jaejoong langsung membopongnya keluar. Umma Kim tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya diam dengan perasaan takut melihat Jaejoong yang dibawa.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit jiwa, pastikan dia baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ayo ikut aku!" bentak bodyguard satunya dan langsung menyeret umma Kim keluar dari flatnya.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau ikut.. Joongie mau dibawa kemana?" panik umma Kim namun tidak berdaya ketika diseret keluar oleh orang suruhan Yunho.

.

"Ngh" lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, masih dapat dirasakan kepalanya masih pening, tapi dirinya cepat tersadar, melihat kesekeliling ruangan yang sangat asing bagi dirinya.

Sret~

Saat hendak bangun, Jaejoong baru tersadar tubuhnya berada ditengah ranjang king size dengan tangan dan kakinya telah diikat pada pinggiran ranjang.

"Hhhnnnggg!" jerit Jaejoong tertahan akibat ball gag terpasang dalam bibir mungilnya yang masih terluka.

Jaejoong terus menarik-nari ikatan pada tangannya berharap agar ikatan itu terlepas, tapi itu percuma, ikatannya terlalu kencang membuat pergerakan tubuhnya terbatas.

"Sudah sadar rupanya" ucap Yunho berdiri bersandar pada pintu kamar yang terbuka "Terkejut kau ada disini?" tanya Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hehashan hahu hehehek! (lepaskan aku brengsek!)" ucap Jaejoong tidak jelas.

"Hm? Apa kau bicara apa?" tanya Yunho menaiki ranjangnya dan membuka ball gag yang membungkam mulut Jaejoong.

CUH!

Tanpa diduga, dengan berani Jaejoong meludah tepat mengenai wajah Yunho. Ketika ludah itu mengenai kulit wajahnya, Yunho langsung memejamkan mata. Dan dengan santai menyeka ludah pada pipinya.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku bajingan!" umpat Jaejoong lagi.

PLAK!

"Kau berani padaku?!" satu gamparan langsung kembali mendarat pada pipinya yang masih lebam menambah rasa ngilu.

SREK! SREK!

"Brengsek berhenti!" bentak Jaejoong lagi ketika seluruh pakaiannya dirobek oleh Yunho dengan kasar.

"Kita akan bermain lagi, sayang. Kau sudah membuatku marah" bisik Yunho pada telinga Jaejoong dan mengecup buah dada Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Menjijikan! Pergi dariku!" ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan keras.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka kau menjajakan tubuhmu pada namja brengsek diluar sana" ucap Yunho membelai wajah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memalingkan wajahnya "Kau hanya milikku, Kim. Milik Jung Yunho. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu kecuali aku" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

"Aku bukan milikmu! Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja brengsek diluar sana! Dasar Psikopat!" bentak Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan berani.

"Brengsek!"

PLAK!

Lagi Yunho kembali menampar Jaejoong hingga menangis, dengan cuek Yunho langsung mengambil tali dan juga vibrator pada meja nakasnya. Kemudian kembali mendekat pada Jaejoong.

"Mau apa kau hah!"

"Diam, kau itu berisik" jawab Yunho yang kembali memasangkan ball gag pada mulut Jaejoong.

"Hhhnnnggg!"

Tanpa berbicara apapun Yunho langsung mengikat bagian dada Jaejoong dengan tali yang dipegangnya, Yunho melilitkan payudara Jaejoong dengan simpul kunci tertentu membuat payudara Jaejoong terikat keras dan memerah. Tidak dipedulikan rintihan tertahan Jaejoong yang terus menggema. Yunho langsung membuka bibir vagina Jaejoong. tanpa belas kasihan Yunho langsung memasukan vibrator berbentuk penis panjang dan besar pada vagina Jaejoong.

JLEB!

"Nnnggghhh!" lenguh Jaejoong keras merasakan kembali benda keras menerobos masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian Yunho menyalakan vibrator tersebut dengan getaran maksimal dan langsung melepaskan ikatan pada kedua kaki Jaejoong. Yunho menjauh dan berdiri di pinggir ranjang menikmati pemandangan Jaejoong yang mulai bergerak erotis akibat getaran vibrator tersebut.

"Nikmati saja permainan ini, bitch" ucap Yunho akhirnya dan melenggang pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih Jaejoong menahan sensasi aneh pada kemaluannya, dan Yunho belum juga kembali untuk melepaskannya. Sudah habis tenaganya untuk memberontak dan bergerak. Matanya yang sayu hanya bisa menatap kosong dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas. Jaejoong hanya diam pasrah menerimanya, percuma saja memberontak, itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaganya. Sampai saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara derap langkah yang mendekat, Jaejoong masih diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Lelah, eoh?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berada dalam kamar dengan santai.

"…."

"Tidak mau menjawab?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"…."

"Aku lupa, bahkan untuk bicarapun kau tidak bisa" ledek Yunho dan langsung melepaskan ball gag pada mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih terus tidak menjawab, airmatanya kering. Tidak bisa lagi menangis, Jaejoong tidak bersuara bahkan tidak melirik kearah Yunho sedikitpun.

"Apa kau menyesali perbuatanmu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"…."

"Tidak mau menjawab?"

"…."

Jaejoong masih tidak menjawab dan memilih diam, bahkan saat Yunho duduk diatas perutnya, Jaejoong masih tetap bertahan melihat kearah samping. Dengan kasar Yunho langsung menarik vibrator tersebut sampai keluar. Namun Jaejoong masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

Karena kesal, Yunho langsung membuka celananya dengan cepat dan mengarahkan juniornya diantara kedua payudara Jaejoong yang terikat. Kemudian Yunho langsung menggengam kedua gunung yang nyaris membiru akibat ikatan yang terlalu kuat. Yunho langsung menghimpit juniornya dengan payudara yeoja malang tersebut dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Aahhh… tidak terlalu buruk" racau Yunho menikmati sensasi pijatan di kulit juniornya.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu, mau memukul tangan masih terikat, mau menendangpun kaki tak sampai. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah memalingkan matanya membiarkan airmatanya kembali menetes. Tidak puas dengan permainannya Yunho langsung beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Dan dengan cepat Yunho membuka bajunya yang masih menempel.

"Sekarang saatnya kau melayaniku" ucap Yunho yang langsung membuka lebar kedua kaki Jaejoong dan menaruhnya diatas pundak.

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Percuma saja mengumpat dan itu malah akan membuat sikap Yunho semakin kasar padanya. Yunho mulai memasukan juniornya secara perlahan, Jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam jeritan.

"Aaahhh…" lenguh Yunho ketika juniornya terbenam dengan sempurna.

Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya secara perlahan seraya menikmati sensasi cengkraman pada juniornya tanpa mengeluarkan kepala ularnya.

JLEB!

"Akh!" dengan sekali hentakan kuat dan keras Yunho langsung memasukan junironya kembali dan membuat Jaejoong merintih kesakitan akibat juniornya langsung menumbuk titik sensitifnya.

PLOP JLEB PLOP JLEB PLOP JLEB

Tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong merilaxkan tubuhnya, Yunho langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda. Seketika tubuh Jaejoong ikut terlonjak dibuatnya. Untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya Jaejoong hanya bisa menggenggam kuat-kuat tali yang mengikat tangannya dan merapatkan mulutnya agar tidak mendesah.

"Mendesahlah, bitch! Lakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada namja jalang lainnya!"

PLAK!

Bentak Yunho langsung menggampar pipi Jaejoong lagi. Masih tetap memegang teguh pendiriannya, Jaejoong tidak membuka mulutnya mendesah untuk namja brengsek diatasnya. Tidak puas dengan itu, Yunho langsung menyosor bibir cherry Jaejoong dan membuat kaki Jaejoong terangkat hingga pundak, secara tidak langsung itu membuat vaginanya semakin terekspose dan membuat Yunho dengan leluasa menggerakan pinggulnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi antara kulit bagian bawah tubuhnya dan juga Jaejoong yang beradu.

Yunho masih mengeksplore mulut Jaejoong dan mengabsen setiap gigi-giginya tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Sedangkan objek yang menjadi pelampiasan nafsu bejatnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dengan air mata yang masih keluar.

.

Sudah hampir jam 2 malam, dan itu berarti Yunho sudah menggagahi Jaejoong selama lebih dari 4 jam dengan berubah-ubah posisi tanpa melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sudah pasrah dan nyaris pingsan kaibat menahan sakit yang tak kunjung usai, masih terus mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dapat dirasakan Yunho semakin memperkuat gerakannya dan juga bagian bawah tubuhnya bisa merasakan junior Yunho yang masih menumbuknya mulai berkedut tanda akan segera mengakhiri semuanya kegiatannya malam ini.

"Akh! Aku hampir sampai!" racau Yunho yang semakin tidak terkendali menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Nngghhhh!" lenguh Jaejoong keras merasakan semakin sakit akibat Yunho terus memperkosanya tanpa henti "Hentik..kaaannnnnn" rengek Jaejoong yang tidak didengarkan oleh Yunho.

"Ngh! Ngh! Nnnggghhhhhhh….." Yunho langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan merapatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika spermanya mulai keluar dan masuk kedalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Nafas Yunho memburu dan menangkupkannya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri lebih terengah, kakinya masih mengangkang lebar akibat tubuh Yunho yang masih berada diantara kedua padanya. Seketika tubuh Yunho ambruk menimpa tubuh Jaejoong yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Hhhh.. tubuhmu itu memang yang terbaik" sindir Yunho dan langsung bangkit melepaskan juniornya. Dan kaki Jaejoong langsung merosot.

Yunho menuruni ranjangnya yang sudah tidak karuan, berjalan melepaskan ikatan pada tangan kanan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya untuk membuka ikatan pada tangan kirinya. Tidak tahan, dengan kasar pula dia membuka ikatan tali pada payudaranya yang sudah berubah keunguan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Jaejoong kembali menangis menarik selimut dengan perlahan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih dipandangi secara intens oleh Yunho. Jaejoong meringkuk disudut ranjang dan memandang Yunho dengan takut "Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bunuh saja aku sekarang? Hiks.." tanya Jaejoong disela tangisannya.

Jujur Yunho tidak tega mendengar tangisan pilu dari orang yang dicintainya, namun ego mengalahkan segalanya, rasa dendam akibat dipermalukan masih menggerayangi hatinya. Masih belum puas dengan pembalasannya dan masih ingin membuat Jaejoong semakin terpuruk.

"Dimana ummaku?!" bentak Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah padam ketika baru menyadari ummanya tidak ada.

"…." Yunho tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi Jaejoong yang membentaknya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Dengan kalut Jaejoong langsung mendekati meja nakas dan membanting sebuah vas bunga diatasnya. Yunho langsung terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang justru memungut pecahan kaca vas tersebut dan menggenggam dengan erat hingga telapak tangannya berdarah

"Mau apa kau?!" bentak Yunho berusaha mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan memotong urat nadiku! Atau bahkan aku akan menusuk tubuhku sendiri juga tubuhmu" ancam Jaejoong dengan bahasa yang tak karuan.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kau bisa mati!" bentak Yunho yang masih berusaha mendekati Jaejoong yang semakin mundur menghimpit tembok.

"Memang itu tujuanku" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum kecut "Jika kau tidak mau membunuhku, maka aku yang akan membunuh diriku sendiri" jawab Jaejoong datar dan mendekatkan pecahan kaca itu pada tangannya.

SRET BUGH!

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung menahan tangan Jaejoong dan memukul tengkuk yeoja malang itu hingga pingsan dan terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Yunho yang belum siap menahan tubuh Jaejoong langsung ikut terjatuh tidak kuat menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang masih sama-sama naked dengannya.

"Dasar bodoh" dengus Yunho yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong kembali keatas ranjang. Diperhatikannya wajah cantik yang terlelap, wajah cantiknya terlihat tertekan dengan jejak-jejak airmata "Andai saja kau tidak melakukan kesalahan waktu itu, ini tidak akan terjadi, Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terlelap dengan wajah sendunya.

"Umma.." igau Jaejoong dalam ketidak sadarannya.

_TBC_


	4. Lonely

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/GS**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"**_

 **Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

SRET BUGH!

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung menahan tangan Jaejoong dan memukul tengkuk yeoja malang itu hingga pingsan dan terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Yunho yang belum siap menahan tubuh Jaejoong langsung ikut terjatuh tidak kuat menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang masih sama-sama naked dengannya.

"Dasar bodoh" dengus Yunho yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong kembali keatas ranjang. Diperhatikannya wajah cantik yang terlelap, wajah cantiknya terlihat tertekan dengan jejak-jejak airmata "Andai saja kau tidak melakukan kesalahan waktu itu, ini tidak akan terjadi, Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terlelap dengan wajah sendunya.

"Umma.." igau Jaejoong dalam ketidak sadarannya.

 **Chapter 4~**

Seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk kedalam kamar besar milik namja bermata musang, membuat seorang yeoja yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dikatakan perawan mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan. Dilihatnya tubuh yang sudah mengenakan kemeja putih besar, sepertinya itu milik namja itu pikirnya. Jaejoong, yeoja itu langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar menekuk kedua kakinya didada pada ranjang king size yang sudah kembali rapi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dalam kamar itu, hanya dirinya, tidak ada lagi pecahan vas bunga, atau barang-barang yang bisa dipecahkan. Dirinya kini hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan bagaimana dirinya bisa bertahan dan menemukan ummanya.

CKLEK

Masih tanpa ekspresi, Jaejoong melihat pada pintu yang terbuka, menampakan seorang yeoja tua yang sepertinya dia adalah pekerja dirumah tempatnya berada sekarang. Yeoja tua itu mulai mendekatinya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Wajahmu itu cantik, maafkan tuan muda sudah menyakitimu" ucap yeoja tua itu membelai wajah Jaejoong yang masih terdapat luka lebam "Dia melakukan ini padamu, karena dia tidak ingin orang lain menyentuh miliknya, namun caranya salah" ucap yeoja itu lagi.

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak menanggapi dan menatap kosong kearah pintu yang terbuka. Yeoja tua itu langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak keluar dari kamar ini apa lagi kau sampai kabur dari rumah ini, tuan muda tidak akan suka dan dia akan marah padaku nanti, kau turuti saja apa kata-katanya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bertindak kasar lagi padamu" ucap yeoja itu membelai surai Jaejoong "Biar aku ambilkan makanan untukmu" ucap yeoja itu lagi seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bantu aku keluar" ucap Jaejoong datar memandang lurus kedepan.

"Mwoya?"

"Jebal.. Aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini" ucap Jaejoong menatap sendu kearah yeoja itu.

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk yang satu itu. Tapi aku bisa membantu membujuk tuan muda untuk tidak berlaku kasar" jawab yeoja itu dan kembali duduk "Kuharap kau bisa membantunya, karena dia adalah orang yang kesepian" mendengar penuturan itu Jaejoong menatap kearah yeoja tua itu "Ummanya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkannya, belum lama ini appanya baru meninggal dunia karena sakit, dari kecil aku yang mengasuhnya, aku tahu dia seperti apa, dia sudah seperti putraku, dulu aku kehilangan bayiku, begitu aku melihat tuan muda yang ditinggal ummanya, aku merasa bagaikan mendapatkan kembali putraku, jarang sekali tuan Jung berinteraksi dengan tuan muda, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.. Sehingga saat waktu kecil tuan muda selalu bertindak semaunya untuk menarik perhatian. Aku tahu sifat tuan muda dari luar dan dalam.. Dia bukan orang yang jahat, hanya saja sifat buruknya terbentuk akibat kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuannya" celoteh yeoja itu panjang lebar "Kuharap kau mau membantuku untuk merubah sikapnya" ucap yeoja itu lagi membelai lengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Kumohon aku yakin kau bisa-"

"Aku bilang aku tidak peduli" desis Jaejoong tajam menatap lekat yeoja tua itu "Apapun yang berhubungan dengannya aku tidak peduli, dia sudah menghancurkanku, mengambil segalanya dariku" lanjutnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikap tuan muda-"

"Aku tidak peduli manusia brengsek seperti dia, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Meskipun sampai aku mati" ucap Jaejoong yang terus menolak.

"Kau belum makan kan? Sebentar aku ambilkan sarapan terlebih dahulu, tuan muda menyuruhku untuk menemanimu selama dia bekerja" ucap yeoja itu kehabisan kata-kata dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Biar saja aku mati jika tidak bisa keluar dari sini" jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Tapi kau harus makan"

Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong justru turun dari ranjang Yunho dan langsung berjalan cepat kearah pintu.

"Nona.. Kumohon dengarkan aku.." ucap yeoja itu mengejar Jaejoong dan menahan lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku aku mau pergi dari sini!" bentak Jaejoong dan menghempaskan lengan yeoja tua itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya seorang bertubuh besar langsung menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong dan memukul-mukul lengan namja yang tidak lain adalah bodyguard Yunho.

"Kembali kekamar" ucapnya tajam.

"Shirreo!" tolak Jaejoong yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Jangan membantah!" bentak bodyguard itu dan langsung menyeret lengan Jaejoong kembali kekamar Yunho.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

BRUK

Tubuh Jaejoong langsung terhempas dengan tidak elit kelantai kamar Yunho. Kemudian bodyguard tersebut langsung menutup pintunya dan mengunci dari luar.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!" teriak Jaejoong dengan keras dan menggedor-gedor pintu "LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN KALIAN SEMUA!" jerit Jaejoong tanpa henti "Ummaa… Umma dimanaaa…" suara Jaejoong langsung memelan dan kembali menangis duduk bersandar pada pintu "Umma tolong Joongie" tambahnya lagi dengan airmata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu" ucap yeoja tua itu pada bodyguard Yunho.

"Jika kita tidak melakukannya, maka tuan muda Jung yang akan melampiaskannya pada kita So ahjumma" ucap bodyguard tersebut "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain ini"

"Dia belum makan apapun pagi ini.."

"Sebaiknya tidak usah mengganggunya dulu, aku khawatir dia akan kabur"

"Mm.. Baiklah"

Kedua orang tersebut langsung meninggalkan kamar Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menangis meraung-raung sendirian.

.

Hari mulai menjelang siang Yunho tengah sibuk menandatangani berbagai berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya terlihat fokus membaca sekilas isi dari kertas-kertas tersebut sebelum menorehkan tinta hitam diatasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" jawab Yunho singkat.

CKLEK

"Sajangnim.. Masih ada berkas yang harus ditandatangani lagi" ucap seorang yeoja sexy dan menaruh beberapa berkas diatas meja Yunho.

"Tunda rapat sampai besok. Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat" ucap Yunho menaruh bulpoinnya.

"Ye sajangnim, saya permisi" ucap yeoja itu lagi sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan kembali pergi.

.

Setelah sampai kerumah Yunho langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong sampai dia merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Tuan muda.."

"Ye ahjumma?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggunya dulu, biarkan dia untuk menenangkan dirinya"

"Apa dia sudah makan sampai saat ini?"

"Belum.. Aku khawatir jika aku membuka pintunya dia akan berusaha untuk pergi"

"Hah" desah Yunho dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar.

"Tuan muda" kembali So ahjumma menahan tangan Yunho "Kumohon, jangan buat dia takut.." ucap So ahjumma pelan.

"Hm.." sahut Yunho dan berjalan kekamarnya.

CKLEK Kriieeettttt~

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong pada pemilik mata musang itu, tubuhnya sudah gemetar dan memandangnya dengan penuh ketakutan. Sedikit kesal melihat kini kamarnya berantakan, Yunho kembali melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sudah meringkuk disudut ruangan. Perlahan Yunho langsung mendekati posisi Jaejoong. Namun..

"PERGI DARIKU!" teriak Jaejoong dan setitik airmata kembali menetes "JANGAN MENDEKAT BAJINGAN!"

Mendengar itu Yunho langsung menghentikan langkahnya, hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika orang yang dicintainya sudah merasa takut padanya.

"Berhentilah berteriak, kau akan menyakiti tenggorokanmu" jawab Yunho lembut.

"PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Jaejoong lagi dan melempar bantal serta guling yang ada didekatnya kearah Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Yunho kembali mendekat.

"PERGI DARIKU! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT! ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" ancam Jaejoong sebisanya.

"Kau belum makan, mendekatlah.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.."

"PERGI DARI SINI! APA PEDULIMU!"

"Aku peduli padamu karena aku mencintaimu!" bentak Yunho.

"BOHONG! NAMJA BRENGSEK!"

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa, tapi aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya" jawab Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong.

"PERGI DARI SINI BAJINGAN!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu sungguh, ayo keluar bersamaku" ucap Yunho berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong.

PLAK!

Untuk pertama kalinya dengan berani Jaejoong menampar pipi Yunho. Nafasnya memburu, tatapannya tajam dengan aura kemarahan yang sudah memuncak. Yunho hanya diam membiarkan itu, menahan agar emosinya tidak terpancing.

"Kau boleh menamparku asalkan-"

PLAK! PLAK!

Kembali, Jaejoong menampar pipi Yunho bolak-balik sebelum menyelesaikan biacaranya. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Yunho, Jaejoong kembali mengangkat tangannya dan Yunho langsung menahannya.

"Sudah cukup! Ikut aku keluar!" ucap Yunho yang langsung menyeret lengan Jaejoong.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" ucap Jaejoong menarik-narik lengannya "BIARKAN AKU PERGI DARI SINI!"

Yunho masih menyeret lengan Jaejoong sampai keluar kamarnya, Jaejoong masih meronta menarik-narik lengannya minta dilepaskan, seketika itu juga Yunho menghempaskan lengan Jaejoong dan membuat yeoja cantik itu terdorong kearah meja makan.

"Jika kau tidak makan kau akan sakit" ucap Yunho datar.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku sakit, kau siapa? Apa hakmu atas diriku?!" tanya Jaejoong menatap datar Yunho.

"Kau milikku, aku berhak atas dirimu" jawab Yunho enteng.

"Kau itu bajingan, tidak pantas kau memilikiku" desis Jaejoong tajam.

"Terserah, So ahjumma.. Temani dia makan, aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya dia harus sudah selesai dalam waktu satu jam" ucap Yunho dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Nona-"

"Aku tidak butuh apapun" jawab Jaejoong menangkis tangan So ahjumma yang hendak memegangnya.

"Dengarkan aku, tuan muda akan marah padaku, jika dia sudah marah, kami semua akan kena.. Kumohon makanlah" ucap So ahjumma memelas dan menuntun Jaejoong yang terhanyut dengan ucapan So ahjumma.

.

Setelah lega membujuk Jaejoong hingga mau makan walaupun hanya sedikit, senyum terkembang dibibirnya seraya merapikan kamar Yunho yang sempat diacak-acak oleh Jaejoong. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi tersangka utama dalam pengrusakan hanya diam memperhatikan So ahjumma.

"Tuan muda tidak suka jika kamarnya berantakan, lain kali kalau ada apa-apa kau ceritakan saja padaku.. Anggap aku ini seperti ummamu.." ucap So ahjumma setelah selesai merapikan kamar Yunho dan berjalan menutup pintu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Yunho. Pandangan datarnya menangkap foto dimeja nakas. Foto dimana Yunho tengah bersama sang appa dan juga foto kedua orang tuanya. Jaejoong mendekati meja nakas tersebut dan berdiam diri. Tidak ada foto Yunho bersama ummanya. Antara dirinya dan juga Yunho sangat berbeda. Pantas saja Yunho bersikap seperti itu. Tapi entahlah dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Jaejoong menyentuh foto-foto tersebut dengan jari-jari lentiknya, berusaha mengingat kenangan manis bersama kedua orang tuanya. Air matanya mulai menggenang ketika teriangat dengan takdir yang menjeratnya.

CKLEK

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik tangannya kembali dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah pintu yang terbuka memandang takut pada objek yang membuka pintu tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Yunho. Sekelebat ingatan kekejaman namja dihadapannya kembali muncul dalam otaknya, perlahan Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya menghimpit tembok ketika Yunho berjalan mendekati lemarinya dan membuka bajunya.

"Ma mau apa kau?!" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

Namun Yunho tidak menjawab, dia terus membuka bajunya dan kemudian mengambil pakaian ganti didalam lemarinya. Seolah tidak ada siapapun didekatnya, dengan santai Yunho mengenakan pakaian santainya dan kembali berjalan keluar mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang sudah terlanjur ketakutan.

Dapat didengar suara helaan nafas dari bibir mungilnya, Jaejoong merasa lega Yunho tidak melakukan apapun padanya hari ini. Tapi kali ini dia bingung, apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini dikamar ini, dan terlebih ini bukan tempatnya.

.

"So ahjumma.." panggil Yunho berjalan kearah meja makan.

"Ne tuan muda?"

"Apa dia sudah makan?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Sudah, tapi hanya sedikit dan terkesan hanya mengacak-acak saja" keluh So ahjumma.

"Aku harus bagaimana jika seperti ini" keluh Yunho pula.

"Tuan muda, boleh aku biacara sesuatu pada anda?" tanya So Ahjumma.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu kasar padanya, kulihat dia seperi ketakutan, wajar jika dia seperti itu, bu bukan maksudku untuk sok tahu atau bagaimana, namun aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya, karena aku juga yeoja.. Jika diperlakukan seperti itu maka aku akan bertidak seperti yang dia lakukan. Coba kau bayangkan jika itu adalah ummamu.. Nyonya Jung"

Ucapan So ahjumma langsung menampar Yunho. Yunho hanya diam tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Apa yang dikatakan yeoja tua yang selama ini mengasuhnya itu benar adanya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa membantah.

"Kuharap kau memikirkannya anakku" ucap So ahjumma menepuk pundak Yunho dan berjalan kedapur meninggalkannya.

Yunho sedikit memijat keningnya dan langsung berjalan dengan gontai keruang kerjanya untuk sekedar beristirahat, kenapa tidak kembali kekamar? Entahlan dia sedang tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong'nya'.

.

Sampai sore menjelang, Yunho hanya duduk bersandar dan memejamkan matanya, pikirannya terus berputar dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh So ahjumma, perlahan hatinya mulai merasakan sakit, jika saja hal yang Jaejoong alami saat ini terjadi pada umma yang bahkan belum pernah dia lihat sejak terlahir kedunia. Mulai bosan, Yunho langsung beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya untuk memastikan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

CKLEK

Sepi.. satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan isi kamarnya, matahari semakin terbenam membuat ruangan yang tidak diberi penerangan lampu itu semakin gelap. Mata musangnya menangkap sosok yang tengah meringkuk disamping meja nakasnya, siapa lagi kalau itu bukan Jaejoong. perlahan Yunho mulai mendekati sosok tubuh yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan memeluk kaki yang ditekuk. Yunho berjongkok dan sedikit menyibak surai panjang Jaejoong, namun tidak ada respon apapun. Mungkin dia tertidur, pikir Yunho. Dengan segera Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggunya. Jika sampai yeoja itu terusik, bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak akan berontak kan?

Dengan hati-hati Yunho meletakan tubuh tersebut diatas ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Diperhatikannya wajah cantik namun dihiasi dengan luka memar yang membiru. Perlahan Yunho mengelusnya, tatapan matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam telah melukai malaikatnya.

"Mianhae.." ucap Yunho pelan dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini padamu.. Aku menyesal, bisa kah kita memulainya dari awal?" ucap Yunho bermonolog sendiri.

"Nngghhh" yeoja yang tengah memejamkan matanya langsung saja terusik tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan dan suara disekitarnya, membuatnya melenguh tidak nyaman.

"Tidurlah.. aku akan menemanimu" ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung mengambil posisi untuk tidur disamping Jaejoong. Walaupun masih sore, dia ingin merasakan kehangatan untuk tidur bersama memanfaatkan Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur tenang. Direngkuhnya tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong dan mulai memejamkan matanya menyesap aroma tubuh Jaejoong.

.

Pagi menjelang, mata besar dan indah itu mulai mengerjap menyesuaikan kondisi matanya yang langsung tertusuk oleh sinar matahari. Namun seketika dirinya menyadari bahwa ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk bagian perutnya. Dengan perasaan takut Jaejoong mulai melirik kearah samping sebelah kanan dan disana terdapat Yunho yang memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

Sret~

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong langsung menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dan langsung mundur menjauh. Yunho sendiri merganggu dengan pergerakan Jaejoong dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sudah kembali meringkuk.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah bingung. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa Yunho bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar menyesuaikan mata yang masih perih "Kau takut padaku?" tanya Yunho kemudian menatap kearah selimut.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya diam memeluk kakinya menatap Yunho dengan perasaan was-was. Sedikit Jaejoong menarik ujung kemeja yang dia pakai untuk menutupi paha mulusnya yang sedikit terekpose, merasa takut Yunho akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku bertanya padamu" ucap Yunho sekali lagi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada gemetar.

"Melakukan apa? Kau tidur meringkuk disamping meja kemarin sore dan aku memindahkanmu kesini" jawab Yunho santai.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu pada pelacur sepertiku?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Pelacur apa, kau bukan-"

"Aku memang bukan pelacur sekarang, tapi aku budak bagimu iya kan?" tanya Jaejoong sinis memotong ucapan Yunho dan membuat namja bermata musang itu melihat kearahnya.

"Kau merasa seperti itu?" tanya Yunho tak kalah sinis.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku disini, hm? Selain hanya memuaskan nafsu bejatmu dan kau-"

"Sudah cukup aku tidak mau dengar apapun yang kau ucapkan pagi ini" ucap Yunho tidak tahan dan beranjak dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan, sampai aku mati dengan perlahan" ucap Jaejoong menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Seketika Yunho langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau tidak dengar?" tanya Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho "Terserah kau mau lakukan apapun padaku, aku tidak akan lari, karna ketika aku lari, aku akan kembali kesini karena paksaan, jadi untuk apa aku melindungi diriku sendiri yang sudah tidak ada harganya lagi. Pada akhirnya aku akan mati secara perlahan disini." ucap Jaejoong datar. "Di tanganmu" tambahnya.

"Cukup, dan hentikan bicaramu" ucap Yunho setengah kesal dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Coba bayangkan, jika ini terjadi pada ummamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada namja brengsek seperti dirimu? Kau akan membunuhnya, aniya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah datar dan nada mengejek.

"Aku bilang cukup!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berani membayangkannya?"

"Jika kau tidak mau menghentikan bicaramu, aku yang akan menghentikannya dengan caraku" ancam Yunho dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandinya dengan membanting pintu.

BLAM

Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum kecut, bisa ditebak Yunho tidak akan bisa membayangkan itu terjadi pada ummanya, bagaimana mau membayangkan, melihat sosok yeoja yang melahirkannya saja tidak pernah.

"Namja bodoh" desis Jaejoong tajam melihat kearah kamar mandi.

_TBC_


	5. Umma, Kajima

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/GS**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"**_

 **Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"Jika kau tidak mau menghentikan bicaramu, aku yang akan menghentikannya dengan caraku" ancam Yunho dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandinya dengan membanting pintu.

BLAM

Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum kecut, bisa ditebak Yunho tidak akan bisa membayangkan itu terjadi pada ummanya, bagaimana mau membayangkan, melihat sosok yeoja yang melahirkannya saja tidak pernah.

"Namja bodoh" desis Jaejoong tajam melihat kearah kamar mandi.

 **Chapter 5~**

Yunho sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah kembali meringkuk di balik meja nakas dalam kamar tersebut. Sedikit mengintip, Yunho hanya bisa melihat ujung kaki yeoja cantik itu bergerak-gerak bahkan terlihat gemetar. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Yunho berjalan menuju lemarinya dan langsung mengambil baju dan membawanya menuju ranjang.

Bruk~

"Ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Yunho dingin setelah melempar pakaiannya keatas kasur.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dia justru menarik kakinya agar semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir yeoja tersebut membuat Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tuli?" tanya Yunho dengan nada kesal "Terserah kau saja" tambah Yunho pada akhirnya dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat karena sudah hampir terlambat untuk menghadiri rapat.

Jaejoong masih tak bergeming, menyembunyikan dirinya dari hadapan Yunho yang masih merapikan pakaiannya dan memperhatikannya sekilas, namun tidak lama, Yunho langsung menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Yeoja cantik itu hanya melihat dengan pandangan datar.

"Tuan muda kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya So ahjumma yang tengah menyiapkan menu sarapan.

"Ne, aku akan langsung berangkat" jawab Yunho mengancingi lengan kemejanya.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya So ahjumma bingung.

"Ani, aku akan makan di kantor, suruh dia untuk sarapan dan membersihkan dirinya" jawab Yunho datar.

"Sebaiknya kau makanlah dulu, aku khawartir jika kau sampai telat makan, maagmu bisa kambuh"

"Aku sudah terlambat, aku pergi dulu" ucap Yunho yang langsung melenggang pergi.

So ahjumma hanya bisa diam jika kelakuan Yunho sudah seperti itu, bukan apa-apa, So ahjumma tahu betul masalah apa yang ada dalam tubuh Yunho, dan dia tidak ingin jika hal itu sampai terjadi pada tuan mudanya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

.

CKLEK

"Nona.." panggil So ahjumma seraya membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang masih meringkuk disamping meja nakas dengan memeluk kedua kakinya "Nona.." panggil So ahjumma lagi seraya mendekati Jaejoong dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tuan muda berlaku kasar lagi padamu?" tanya So ahjumma hati-hati seraya mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong masih tidak membuka mulutnya "Ya sudah jika tidak ingin menjawab, kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu ne? Tuan muda sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu, biar aku antarkan kesini"

"Aku mau ummaku, ahjumma.. Kau tahu dimana dia menyembunyikan ummaku?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

"Kau ingin tahu dimana ummamu?" tanya So ahjumma dan Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu dimana ummaku?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Ummamu sudah dimasukan kedalam rumah sakit.. ah ani, dia sudah dalam penanganan dokter di rumah sakit Heaven, ummamu aman disana" ucap So ahjumma hati-hati tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong.

"Itu berarti?"

"Ya, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini" jawab So ahjumma yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma, kumohon.. Bisa kau bantu aku untuk keluar dari sini? Aku ingin menjemput umma" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas.

"Jaejoong-shi mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" jawab So ahjumma menyesal.

"Kumohon ahjumma, hanya umma yang aku miliki sekarang, aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi" ucap Jaejoong yang terlihat putus asa.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal ummamu, ummamu pasti baik-baik saja, ada aku disini.. Aku akan mendengarkan semua yang kau katakan, anggap aku ini menggantikan ummamu" ucap So ahjumma menangkup pipi Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku ingin umma.." ucap Jaejoong semakin memelas.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, kau harus sabar, tuan muda pasti akan mempertemukan kalian" ucap So ahjumma membelai pipi Jaejoong "Kau bersihkan tubuhmu dulu, akan kuantar pakaian untukmu ne.." tambah So ahjumma membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri "Jja.. kutunggu kau disini" ucap So ahjumma lagi seraya menuntun Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi.

.

CKLEK

So ahjumma yang baru saja meletakan pakaian diatas ranjang Yunho langsung menengok kearah belakang, mendapati Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar didadanya.

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya So ahjumma dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk "Aku akan menunggumu dimeja makan ne" tambahnya seraya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar.

"Ahjumma" panggil Jaejoong dan So ahjumma langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne?"

"Itu.." ucap Jaejoong pelan dan melirik kearah pakaian diatas kasur.

"Kau pakai itu, tuan muda yang membelikannya untukmu" ucap So ahjumma dan langsung keluar.

Jaejoong hanya menatap pakaian yang diberikan oleh namja brengsek itu. Rasanya ingin dia robek atau dia bakar mungkin, tapi jika itu tidak dia pakai, mana mungkin dia terus menggunakan handuk yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Dengan perasaan malas, Jaejoong langsung menggunakan pakaian santai itu dengan perlahan.

Setelah selesai, Jaejoong duduk didepan meja yang terdapat cermin berukuran sedang yang sudah kembali pada tempatnya, setelah sebelumnya dipindahkan karena Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tatapannya datar, melihat pantulan dirinya dengan wajah yang lebam, juga luka sobek yang sedikit mengering pada sudut bibirnya. _"Menyedihkan"_ satu kata terlintas pada otaknya. Airmatanya mulai menggenang, tatapannya mulai sendu, meratapi nasibnya yang sangat-sangat tidak beruntung. Kehilangan segalanya dan harus berakhir dirumah besar yang sepi. Jaejoong tidak suka ini.

Pikirannya untuk mengakhiri hidup kembali terlintas. Tangannya terangkat untuk memukul cermin di hadapannya, namun niat itu diurungkan kembali dan Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya ketika mengingat kondisi ummanya. Mata Jaejoong kembali membulat ketika ummanya muncul dalam pikiran. Dengan siapa ummanya akan hidup jika dia meninggalkannya.

.

So ajumma masih duduk menunggu Jaejoong yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar Yunho. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak, bukankah jika hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Pada akhirnya So ahjumma memutuskan untuk menyusul Jaejoong.

CKLEK

"Jaejoong-shi.."

Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Matanya melihat sekeliling mengabsen setiap sudut kamar Yunho yang berada dilantai dua. Namun matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat jendela yang terbuka tanpa gorden dan kain yang menjuntai keluar.

"Jaejoong-shi?!" cepat-cepat So ahjumma langsung mengintip melihat kebawah.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, mungkin Jaejoong sudah pergi sejak tadi. Dengan perasaan yang kalang kabut, So ahjumma langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Perasaan takut mulai menggerayanginya.

"Jooyoung-ah!" teriak So ahjumma dari dalam.

"Wae?" Jooyoung, bodyguard yang dipanggil oleh So ahjumma dengan cepat langsung masuk kedalam rumah "Wae ahjumma?"

"Jaejoong.. Jaejoong kabur! Cepat cari dia aku akan menghubungi tuan muda, palliiiii!" titah So ahjumma mendorong tubuh Jongkook dan berjalan cepat menuju meja telfon.

Tangannya yang mulai keriput kini bergetar ketika memencet satu persatu tombol telfon untuk menghubungi Yunho. Wajahnya tegang, menunggu Yunho yang masih belum mengangkat telfonnya.

"Tuan muda cepat angkat telfonnya…" racau So ahjumma dengan nada pelan.

" _Ne, yeobosseyo?"_ tanya Yunho diseberang.

"Tuan muda, Jaejoong-shi kabur!" ucap So ahjumma dengan panik.

" _Mwoya?!"_ pekik Yunho tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya _"Aku akan segera pulang"_

Pik~  
setelah itu Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Kemana dia pergiii… Ya Tuhan" keluh So ahjumma dengan meremas-remas jemarinya.

.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong terus berlari tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang lain. Kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun terus menapaki jalanan di Kota Seoul. Tidak peduli juga bahwa kakinya sudah perih akibat bergesekan dengan aspal ataupun batu. Yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah rumah sakit Heaven, dimana orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa dibina disana. Tidak ada tujuan lain selain membawa ummanya pergi dan meninggalkan rumah lama mereka.

Berkali-kali Jaejoong memencet bell dipintu gerbang masuk rumah sakit tersebut setelah sampai, kakinya terus bergerak tidak tahan oleh panasnya aspal yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak.

"Cepat buka pintunyaaaa…" rengek Jaejoong yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

" _Ada perlu apa?"_ tanya seseorang melalui sambungan.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, aku ingin menemui ummaku, Ki Taehae" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

" _Kim Taehae, baiklah silahkan masuk"_

Setelah permintaannya disetujui, pintu gerbang utama rumah sakit tersebut langsung terbuka kuncinya, dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung berjalan masuk kedalam.

.

"Umma, kita pulang ne?" ucap Jaejoong mengusap pipi sang umma.

"Pulang?" tanya umma Kim bingung.

"Ne.. kita pulang, kita pergi yang jauh, sampai tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu kita" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan ummanya hanya menganggukan kepala "Mmm.. Suster" panggil Jaejoong pada seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat diantara mereka.

"Ne? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Jika aku ingin membawa ummaku pulang, bagaimana cara mengurusnya?"

"Ah, itu.. Kau ikut aku" ucap suster tersebut.

"Ne… Umma, kau tunggu dulu sebentar ya, aku akan kembali" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung mengikuti suster tersebut.

.

"Nyonya Kim Taehae.. Hm.. Apa kau yakin akan membawanya pulang?" tanya dokter muda yang sedikit ragu.

"Ne, aku akan membawanya pulang, kau bilang selama prilakunya tidak mengganggu orang lain itu tidak masalahkan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Memang iya, tapi kau sendiri akan membawanya kemana?"

"Aku akan membawanya kerumah lama kami" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Kondisimu itu tidak-"

"Aku kabur dari rumah saudaraku yang memasukan umma kesini, kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Jaejoong memotong ucapan dokter tersebut.

"Tapi aku harus meminta persetujuan dari tuan Jung dulu yang sudah memasukan Nyonya Taehae kesini"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta persetujuannya, dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya saudaraku. Dia tidak berhak atas ummaku, aku disini anaknya" ucap Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Ba baiklah, aku mengijinkannya. Bisa aku minta alamatmu?"

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong malas "Alamatku di XXXXXXX" jawab Jaejoong dengan memalsukan alamatnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membawa ummamu pulang, Tapi.. Apa kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya dokter itu melihat kaki Jaejoong yang kotor.

"Gwaenchana" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan bangun dari duduknya "Gamsahabnida" ucap Jaejoong membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong-shi cakkaman" ucap dokter itu dan mengambil sesuatu di belakangnya "Ini, pakailah agar kakimu tidak terluka semakin parah" ucap dokter itu dan menaruh sandal sederhana dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Ini?"

"Untukmu, pakai saja tidak apa-apa"

"Ah, gamsahabnida uisa.." ucap Jaejoong yang membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa.. Kau jaga ummamu, ne?"

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum harunya dan berjalan keluar.

.

"Kenapa kau biarkan itu terjadi?!" ucap Yunho kasar dan membentak So ahjumma.

"Mianhae tuan muda, aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan pergi.." jawab So ahjumma menunduk.

"Apa yang sebelumnya kau katakan padanya?" tanya Yunho tajam menatap So ahjumma.

"Aku.. Hanya mengatakan.. Mmm"

"Jawab yang benar!" bentak Yunho lagi karena mendengar ucapan So ahjumma yang terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa ummanya ada di rumah sakit-"

"Dia pasti kesana aku yakin itu" ucap Yunho memotong dan langsung kembali menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi.

"Tuan muda sebaiknya kau-" percuma saja, ucapannya tidak akan disengar oleh Yunho yang langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah megahnya "Tuan muda, kumohon hentikan.." ucap So ahjumma pelan yang pasti tidak akan terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Kau cari dia disekitar rumah sakit itu, aku yakin dia belum jauh dari sana" ucap Yunho pada salah satu bodyguardnya yang mengikutinya sejak dikantor.

"Ne.." jawab bodyguard tersebut.

Yunho langsung mendekati mobilnya dan masuk menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Jooyoung sendiri sudah pergi sejak tadi mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

.

"Joongie.. Aku lelah" keluh umma Kim yang terus berjalan bersama Jaejoong sembari memeluk bonekanya.

"Aku tahu umma, tapi kau harus bersabar, aku tidak memiliki uang untuk naik bis, semua uangku ada dirumah" jawab Jaejoong mengusap pundak ummanya.

"Aku lapar" ucap umma Kim lagi.

"Sabar ya umma.. Nanti setelah kita sampai rumah, Joongie akan beli bahan makanan dan memasak untuk umma"

"Janji?"

"Joongie janji.. Sekarang kita lanjutkan jalan kita dulu ne?" bujuk Jaejoong dan mendapatkan anggukan dari ummanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat dan kembali berjalan menggandeng lengan sang umma. Senyuman Jaejoong mengembang ketika berhasil membawa kembali ummanya. Rasanya tidak sabar dirinya akan segera pulang dan membawa ummanya sejauh mungkin.

.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kenapa kau mengijinkannya membawan Kim Taehae pergi?!" bentak Yunho pada seorang dokter.

"Kami tidak bisa melarang keluarganya untuk membawa Nyonya Taehae pulang selama dia tidak membahayakan orang lain" jawab dokter itu santai.

"Kau seharusnya meminta persetujuanku" desis Yunho tajam "Bisa saja kan kalau yeoja itu berbohong padamu dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anggota keluarganya?!" bentak Yunho lagi.

"Tapi yeoja itu tidak akan mungkin berbohong, dari wajahnya, aku bisa melihat kemiripan diantara keduanya, jadi aku tidak ragu lagi, dan aku rasa.. Kau bukan berniat untuk memperbaiki kondisi Nyonya Taehae kan, melainkan kau hanya ingin-"

"Jaga mulutmu itu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" ucap Yunho geram dan menarik kerah kemeja dokter tersebut.

Sret!

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku bisa menyimpulkannya, tuan Jung" jawab dokter tersebut dan menghempaskan lengan Yunho.

"Dasar brengsek, sejak kapan dia pergi dari sini?!"

"Belum terlalu lama, tapi kupastikan kau sudah kehilangan jejaknya"

Bruk!

"Persetan denganmu" desis Yunho dan mendorong dokter muda tersebut dan berjalan keluar.

.

"Joongie aku lelaaahhhh" keluh umma Kim lagi.

"Umma.. Kita akan segera sampai…" bujuk Jaejoong.

"Sejak tadi kau bilang akan segera sampai terus, tapi tidak sampai juga sampai sekarang" keluh umma Kim lagi dan duduk disalah satu bangku dekat mereka.

"Umma, ayo kita jalan lagi.. Tidak ada waktu untuk kita istirahat disini" ucap Jaejoong yang sebenarnya takut ketahuan oleh Yunho dan yang lainnya yang pasti sudah sibuk mencarinya. Ditambah posisi mereka yang masih tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit jiwa "Umma ayooo…" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan menarik lengan ummanya.

"YA KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Jooyoung dari kejauhan.

"Umma! Ayo cepat bangun!" pekik Jaejoong yang panik melihat Jongkook berlari kearahnya "Umma ayo cepat!" bentak Jaejoong dan langsung berlari menarik lengan ummanya.

"Joongie kenapa kita berlari? Aku lelaaahhhhh" keluh umma Kim yang terpaksa berlari akibat tarikan Jaejoong pada lengannya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan ummanya. Yang dia pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya dia lari dari kejaran Jooyoung dibelakangnya. Jaejoong terus berlari menarik lengan sang umma menerobos kerumunan orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Sampai genggaman tangan Jaejoong terlepas sebentar dan kembali meraih lengan tanpa melihat lengan siapa yang dia tarik.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa menarikku!" pekik orang dibelakangnya membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menengok kebelakang.

"Oh?! Umma? Ummaaa… ummaaaa!" teriak Jaejoong memecah kerumunan manusia.

"Joongie…." rengek umma Kim dilain sisi yang merasa takut dengan sekelilingnya dan memeluk erat bonekanya sambil berjalan mencari Jaejoong.

"Umma! Umma dimana?!" teriak Jaejoong lagi dan terus berjalan memecah belah pasangan yang tengah bergandengan tangan.

"Ya! Apa masalahmu?! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" pekik seseorang dengan tajam.

"Mianhae.. Aku sedang mencari ummaku" ucap Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Panik, itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan melihat Jooyoung yang kini menemukannya dikerumunan orang, mata Jaejoong semakin cepat bergerak mencari dimana ummanya berada. Tapi matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja dari belakang yang tengah berdiri dipinggir jalan.

"Umma andwae!" pekik Jaejoong dengan air yang mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya melihat ummanya yang mulai melangkah ketengah jalan. Nafasnya bergerumuh ketika melihat lampu tanda dilarang menyebrang menyala dan juga sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju kencang "Umma berhenti!" teriak Jaejoong dan berlari mengejar ummanya yang semakin berjalan ketengah jalan.

CCCKKKIIIIIITTTTT! BRAAAKKKK

Tubuh yeoja tersebut terpelanting lumayan jauh dari posisi berdiri sebelumnya. Tubuhnya berguling tanpa ada yang menghalangi, darah segar mulai mengalir dari kepalanya dan membuat jejak darah.

"Ummaaaa!" pekik Jaejoong yang menangis keras dan langsung berlari mendekati tubuh ummanya yang sudah tergeletak, namun…

BRRAAKKKKK

Tubuh Jaejoong ikut terpental akibat mobil kedua yang muncul dan menabrak tubuhnya. Jaejoong tergeletak menangkup ke aspal. Lemas, itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan sekarang, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, kepalanya mengalir darah segar, hanya bisa melihat ummanya yang terpejam ditengah jalan sama seperti dirinya. Tangannya bergerak kecil mencoba meraih ummanya, airmatanya mengalir bercampur dengar darah yang mengalir kepipinya. Pandangan matanya mulai sendu kala tidak bisa menggapai tubuh ummanya yang sudah terkulai.

"Umma, kajima.." lirih Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar dan perlahan memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan airmata yang kembali menetes dan tangan yang ikut terkulai.

Sedangkan seorang namja hanya bisa diam setelah menghentikan mobilnya dengan tatapan shock melihat dua tubuh yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

_TBC_


	6. She's Back

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/GS**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"**_

 **Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

BRRAAKKKKK

Tubuh Jaejoong ikut terpental akibat mobil kedua yang muncul dan menabrak tubuhnya. Jaejoong tergeletak menangkup ke aspal. Lemas, itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan sekarang, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, kepalanya mengalir darah segar, hanya bisa melihat ummanya yang terpejam ditengah jalan sama seperti dirinya. Tangannya bergerak kecil mencoba meraih ummanya, airmatanya mengalir bercampur dengar darah yang mengalir kepipinya. Pandangan matanya mulai sendu kala tidak bisa menggapai tubuh ummanya yang sudah terkulai.

"Umma, kajima.." lirih Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar dan perlahan memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan airmata yang kembali menetes dan tangan yang ikut terkulai.

Sedangkan seorang namja hanya bisa diam setelah menghentikan mobilnya dengan tatapan shock melihat dua tubuh yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

 **Chapter 6~**

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan cepat tolong mereka!" ucap salah seorang yang langsung membuka pintu mobil Yunho dan menariknya keluar.

Yunho sendiri hanya diam dengan pandangan shock tidak percaya bahwa seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya adalah Jaejoong. Dan parahnya lagi tubuh itu sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Serta darah yang mengalir dari sudut matanya bercampur airmata.

"Jaejoongie.." lirih Yunho dengan airmata yang sudah menggenangi matanya.

.

"Joongie-ah.."

Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri sendirian kebingungan di padang rumput yang menjulang tinggi dan juga luas langsung membalikan tubuhnya ketika seseorang dari belakangnya memanggil namanya.

"Appa.. Umma.." ucap Jaejoong dengan pelan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Appa dan juga umma yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sembari tersenyum dan mengenakan pakaian serba putih berbeda dengan dirinya yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Perlahan Jaejoong menggerakan kakinya untuk mendekati keduanya, tapi.. bukan semakin dekat, melainkan kedua orang tuanya semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Appa.. Umma.. Kenapa kalian?" tanya Jaejoong bingung dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jaejoongie.. Kau dan kami sudah berada ditempat yang berbeda.. Kembalilah chagi, disini bukan tempatmu" ucap appa Kim seraya tersenyum.

"Berbeda? Apa maksud appa?" pekik Jaejoong.

"Kembalilah chagi.." sambung sang umma.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak mengerti.." ucap Jaejoong yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Chagiya, seseorang sudah menunggumu, kembalilah" tambah umma Kim.

"Shirreo! Aku mau kalian, ayo kita pulang bersama!" jerit Jaejoong yang langsung menangis, airmata membanjiri pipinya "Aku tidak mau pergi kemana-mana, aku ingin pulang bersama kalian! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" mohon Jaejoong.

"Kami tidak bisa, chagi.." ucap umma Kim dengan wajah sendunya.

"Apa yang tidak bisa! Pasti bisa! Ayo pulang bersamaku!"

"Meskipun kami tidak ada disampingmu.. Kami akan selalu ada dihatimu" ucap umma Kim lagi.

"Aku tidak mau! Ayo pulang bersamaku! Kita akan pergi jauh hanya kita.." tangis Jaejoong semakin pecah "Atau bawa aku pergi… Jangan tinggalkan aku Appa.. Umma.." rengek Jaejoong "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini"

"Kami menyayangimu, chagi. Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu ikut bersama kami" ucap umma Kim sedih.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jaejoongie.. Annyeong.." ucap appa Kim tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan bersama istrinya. Kemudian keduanya berbalik dan mulai berjalan semakin menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Ani! Andwae! Kajima! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Appa umma!" jerit Jaejoong yang langsung berlari mengejar keduanya.

Bruk!

Jaejoong langsung jatuh tersungkur diatas rumput dan hanya bisa diam melihat kedua orang tuanya berjalan dan perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kajimaaaaa…. Aku tidak mau sendiriaaannnn…." lirih Jaejoong menangis semakin keras dan memegangi dadanya "Bawa aku pergiii… Jangan biarkan aku sendiri…"

.

Setetes kristal bening mengalir dari ujung mata yeoja yang tengah memejamkan matanya, sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker oxygen dan juga berbagai alat penopang hidup yang sudah menempel pada tubuhnya. Yunho, namja yang sejak awal selalu berada disampingnya menatap sendu dan langsung menghapus lelehan airmata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau alami sekarang?" tanya Yunho pelan mengelus pipi yang penuh luka lecet "Mianhae.. Semua ini kesalahanku.." ucap Yunho lagi dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong "Bisakah kau memaafkanku? Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?" tanya Yunho yang penuh dengan keputus asaan "Jaejoongie.. Irreonabwa.. Jebal.."

CKLEK

"Tuan Jung.." panggil seorang suster yang langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Jaejoong.

"Apa apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan, ini menyangkut nyonya Kim Taehae" jawab suster itu dengan pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nyonya Kim Taehae, meninggal dunia" jawab suster itu lagi dengan sangat pelan.

Yunho terlihat pasrah airmatanya kembali menyeruak dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Joongie-ah.. Mianhae.." ucap Yunho yang mulai menangis mengelus kepala Jaejoong dan menciumi tangannya "kumohon sadarlah.. buka matamu, jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Yunho.

"Saya permisi tuan Jung.." ucap suster itu pelan dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Joongie-ah.. Irreona.." ucap Yunho lagi dan menundukan kepalanya menempelkannya pada punggung tangan Jaejoong.

Takut, Yunho takut kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya, terlebih dia takut harus mengatakan apa pada Jaejoong mengenai ummanya, karna hal itu akan membuat Jaejoong semakin jauh dari dirinya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho mengurus upacara pemakaman umma Kim. Tidak ada Jaejoong yang turut hadir disana dan menangisi kepergian ummanya, semua itu dikarenakan kondisi yeoja cantik tersebut yang masih setia berbaring memejamkan matanya dirumah sakit. Yunho menatap sendu peti yang terus ditimbun oleh tanah. Membayangkan andai saja Jaejoong ada disini, tidak tahu apa yag akan dilakukannya. Mungkin saja dia akan menangis meraung-raung, atau bahkan menggali kembali tanah yang menutupi jasad ummanya. Entahlah, semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada keegoisan dalam diri Yunho.

Setelah upacara selesai, beberapa orang yang datang langsung meninggalkan lokasi, Yunho mendekati gundukan tanah yang masih baru itu tepat disamping gundukan yang sudah cukup lama yaitu tepat disebelah makam appa Kim. Perlahan Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat kedua batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjaga Joongie untuk kalian.. Mianhae, semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau bukan karnaku, kumohon maafkanlah aku" ucap Yunho meundukan kepalanya "Aku permisi dulu, annyeong" tambah Yunho dan kembali berdiri meninggalkan kedua makam tersebut.

.

Berjam-jam berlalu setelah mengurus kasus penabrakannya terhadap Jaejoong yang terbukti muri kecelakaan, Yunho berjalan gontai menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong. Namun matanya membulat ketika melihat dari jendela ruangan tersebut dalam keadaan kosong dan tengah dibereskan oleh seorang suster.

"Jaejoong-ah? Kemana dia?!" ucap Yunho panik dan langsung menerobos masuk.

"Ah, tuan Jung?"

"Kemana dia? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho dengan cepat.

"Jaejoong-shi sudah sadar, baru saja dia dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa dan sedang dalam penanganan dokter" jawab suster tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"Sudah sadar? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Jika keluar dari sini, kau bisa belok kanan dan lurus saja di ruangan nomor 95" jawab suster itu seraya tersenyum.

"Gamsahabnida" jawab Yunho dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

"Ruang 95… Ah itu dia" ucap Yunho berlari kecil mendekati ruangan tersebut.

Yunho langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan.

"Uisa?" panggil Yunho pelan.

"Oh, tuan Jung.." balas dokter muda tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ada beberapa yang harus anda ketahui, tuan Jung.. Jaejoong-shi.. Tidak mengingat siapa dirinya dan juga, dia mengalami kebutaan karena syaraf pada bola matanya putus" ucap dokter itu pasrah.

"Buta?" tanya Yunho yang langsung kehilangan senyumnya.

"Ne, aku masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan untuk memastikan, apakah kebutaan yang dialaminya ini bersifat sementara atau permanen. Tapi kemungkinan besar Jaejoong-shi akan mengalami kebutaan secara permanen" jawab dokter tersebut "Sebaiknya kau jangan bertanya apapun dulu yang berhubungan dengan kecelakaan ini, aku khawatir jika dia mengingat terlalu keras akan mengganggu kesehatannya" tambah dokter tersebut dan menepuk pundak Yunho kemudian meninggalkannya yang masih diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Buta?" ucap Yunho pelan dan air mata kembali menetes dari matanya.

.

CKLEK

Yunho membuka ruang rawat Jaejoong dengan perlahan, dilihatnya sosok yeoja yang dicintainya berpakaian baju rumah sakit serta perban dikepalanya tengah duduk menghadap kearah jendela sehingga membelakangi posisinya. Yunho berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut, Yunho berdiri disamping Jaejoong yang menatap kosong lusrus kedepan.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Jaejoong yang bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang didekatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ne, aku biasa memanggilmu dengan seperti itu" jawab Yunho tersenyum meskipun tidak bisa dilihat oleh Jaejoong "Kau ingat namamu kan?" tanya Yunho lagi dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau ingat aku?" dan Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Dokter bilang, aku tidak boleh membahas ini karna takut mengganggu kesehatanmu" ucap Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong. Namun Yunho terkejut karena Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa melakukan itu padaku?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, kau tidak perlu takut padaku, aku Yunho.. Jung Yunho.. kau biasa memanggilku Yunnie, Joongie" karang Yunho menahan airmatanya.

"Kenapa aku memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Karna kau adalah kekasihku.. Tidak apa jika kau tidak mengingat itu, aku sudah sangat bersyukur karna kau telah kembali.." ucap Yunho yang tanpa terasa airmatanya sudah meleleh.

Jaejoong terdiam, kedua tangannya terulur perlahan menyentuh dan mulai meraba wajah Yunho dengan lembut. Tangan lentiknya mulai menelusuri kening, hidung, mata serta pipi Yunho yang basah. Yunho merasa beruntung saat ini, dengan kembalinya Jaejoong dan tidak mengingat apapun secara otomatis Jaejoong juga melupakan kejadian pilu yang pernah Yunho lakukan padanya. Beruntung bagi Yunho namun tidak untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Jaejoong menghapus aliran airmata di pipi Yunho dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak menangis.. Aku terharu karna kau sudah kembali" bantah Yunho menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar "Aku senang kau sudah kembali, aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku, aku cengeng ya hahaha"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Yunho yang disertai dengan sedikit tertawaan. Tangannya kembali meraba pipi, bibir ingga dagu Yunho seraya tersenyum.

"Kau pasti tampan.. Hidung mancungmu, mata kecilmu.. Bibirmu.. pasti banyak yeoja yang melihatmu, tidakkah kau berfikir untuk mencari seseorang diluar sana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah sendunya.

"Ani, aku tidak berfikir seperti itu, aku sudah memilikimu, untuk apa aku mencari yang lain? Aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang kembali datar.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa diirimu dan bagaimana perasaanku padamu.. Lagipula.. Aku buta.. hanya putih yang bisa aku lihat" jawab Jaejoong dengan airmata yang mulai menggenang.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, aku bisa mengerti.. Dan soal itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir.. Aku yang akan menjadi matamu.. Dan aku berjanji.. Akan mengembalikan warna itu pada matamu" ucap Yunho menahan isakannya.

"Hiks.. gomawo.. Yun..nie" ucap Yunho yang langsung saja menangis tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya.

"Uljima.. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi" ucap Yunho menenangkan dan memeluk Jaejoong yang menangis memegangi punggungnya.

.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" tanya Yunho pelan pada seorang dokter yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Kondisi mata Jaejoong-shi sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan, selain dengan cara donor mata yang cocok untuknya" ucap dokter itu.

"Berapapun harganya aku akan membayarnya asalkan kau bisa membantuku" ucap Yunho tegas.

"Aku tahu anda tidak memiliki masalah dalam keuangan, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah untuk mencari pendonor yang cocok" jawab dokter itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Belum tentu anggota keluarga yang ditinggalkan oleh pasien disini mau merelakan keluarganya untuk mendonorkan matanya, kita hanya bisa menunggu" ucap dokter tersebut ternyum.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa-" ucapan Yunho langsung terhenti ketika tangannya diremas lembut oleh Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana Yunnie.. Jika memang belum ada, tidak apa-apa jika aku menunggunya, karena hal itu tidak bisa dipaksakan kan?" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi bagaimana-"

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong "Gamsahabnida uisa, aku akan menunggu kabar darimu" ucap Yunho seraya berdiri "Kami permisi" ucap Yunho dan menarik kursi roda Jaejoong.

"Ne, semoga kau cepat pulih Jaejoong-shi"

"Gamsahabnida uisa" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum hangat.

Yunho langsung berjalan keluar mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun menyembunyikan segala kesedihannya. Dia tahu itu.

"Yun.. Aku bosan didalam kamar terus, aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar" ucap Jaejoong memainkan jarinya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan? Baiklah.. Kita pergi ke taman sekarang" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengubah raut wajahnya dengan senyuman dan mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Hahaha.. Yunnie.. Pelankan sedikit…." Ucap Jaejoong berpegangan erat pada kursi rodanya.

.

"Kau suka?" tanya Yunho ketika keduanya sudah berada di taman area rumah sakut.

"Udaranya segar, tidak seperti dikamar, tapi sayang semua ini tidak dapat kulihat ya" ucap Jaejoong sedih.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu.. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah" ucap Yunho berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah? Ini bukan salahmu, Yunnie. Ini adalah takdir. Tuhan sudah mengaturnya, merencanakan berbagai scenario bagi umatnya dan kita.. hanya perlu menjalankannya dengan sabar" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu.. Kau itu orang yang kuat.. Siapapun pasti akan merasa sangat beruntung jika mendapatkan orang seperti dirimu" ucap Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong yang pipinya sudah memerah.

"Kau tahu, selain kau memiliki jiwa yang kuat, kau juga memiliki hati yang baik, dan juga cantik" gombal Yunho.

"Apa aku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya "Coba kau pegang ini" ucap Yunho menuntun perlahan tangan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh wajahnya sendiriyang tertutup beberapa perban kecil "Wajahmu itu cantik dengan hidung mancung dan bangir, bibir semerah cherry, pipi lembut dan putih, mata yang besar seperti rusa"

"Dan mata yang tidak bisa melihat" tambah Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang langsung berubah sendu.

"Joongie.. Kumohon jangan katakan itu.." ucap Yunho menatap sendu.

"Tapi memang itu kenyatakaannya kan?" ucap Jaejoong yang kembali ingin menangis.

"Jika kau tahu, masih banyak orang yang tidak seberuntung dirimu, kau itu kuat, banyak orang yang mengalami hal sepertimu yang pada akhirnya memilih mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi kau tidak.. Kau masih punya aku.." ucap Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong "Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan warna itu.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Yunho.

"Kau janji?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku berjanji, aku bisa memegang kata-kataku" ucap Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yunnie.."

"Ne.." jawab Yunho seraya tersenyum.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan sebuah benda kenyal memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong terpaku merasakannya. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang atau yang berada disekitar mereka hanya bisa melihat dengan gemas kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Coba lihat mereka.. Romantis sekali…" ucap salah seorang suster pada temannya yang kebetulan melihat keduanya dan terdengar dengan indra pendengaran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung sedikit memundurkan wajahnya merasa malu menjadi tontonan orang lain.

"Joongie, waeyo?" tanya Yunho seolah tidak mengerti.

"Ada yang membicarakan kita.. Aku malu, Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong dengan rona pipi yang memerah.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka.. Anggap saja haya ada kita, hm?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau…" ucap Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau semakin manis jika wajahmu seperti itu hehehe" ucap Yunho sedikit menggoda.

"Sudah cukup jangan buat aku maluuuu" ucap Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jangan ditutup seperti itu nanti cantiknya hilang" ucap Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Maka dari itu jangan menggodaku terus" dengus Jaejoong.

Siang itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama menikmati udara segar di taman rumah sakit. Tidak ada lagi raut wajah sedih yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong, melainkan senyuman riang yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

.

"Aaahhh.. Sampai juga.. Huh lelah sekali.. Joongie-ah.. Ternyata kalau makan porsimu banyak juga" keluh Yunho.

"Entahlah.. Aku lapar sekali tadi" jawab Jaejoong santai dan berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

"Pelan-pelan biar kubantu" ucap Yunho menuntun Jaejoong agar kembali duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Yunnie.. Kenapa kau disini terus? Kau tidak sibuk melakukan sesuatu?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menemanimu disini, sudah ada yang menggantikan tugas-tugasku dikantor" jawab Yunho seraya menghempaskan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi.

"Yun.. Aku mau tanya sesuatu" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana awalnya kita bertemu" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau mau tahu? Itu sangat romantis menurutku.. Aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama, dan aku langsung menyatakan perasaanku.. Awalnya kau menolak dan menilaiku sebagai orang yang aneh.. Terus aku mengganggumu sampai kau mulai bosan dan akhirnya mau tidak mau kau menerimaku hehehe.. Tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa juga menaklukan perasaanmu hingga kita melakukaaannnnn 'itu' hehehe" ucap Yunho berbohong dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup namun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Jaejoong.

"Melakukan ituuuu? Apa maksudmu, huh?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan kikikan Yunho.

"Ya, jangan marah padaku.. Kau juga menikmatinya saat kita melakukannya" tambah Yunho yang lagi-lagi berbohong. "Dan kita melakukannyaaa….. Tanpa pengaman hahahaha" tawa Yunho langsung menggema diruang rawat Jaejoong.

"Itu berarti aku akan hamil dengan status kita yang-"

"Ya, kalau memang benar hamil, aku senang mendengarnya.. Itu berarti tali pengikat antara kita berdua tidak ada yang bisa merusaknya kan…" ucap Yunho santai "Kalau kau melakukannya lagi denganku juga boleh.. Kau pasti tidak akan bisa menahan suara desahanmu" goda Yunho. "Dan kau tidak lupa 'kan bahwa kita akan menikah?"

"Hish! Dasar manusia berotak kotor" dengus Jaejoong "Aku tidak mau" ucap Jaejoong kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya.. Jangan cemberut seperti itu nanti cantiknya luntur" goda Yunho lagi dan mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

"Hish jangan pegang-pegang" ucap Jaejoong menangkis tangan Yunho.

"Ah.. Marah seperti itu jelek sekali"

"Biar saja.." jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Tidak akan aku bahas lagiii…" ucap Yunho mengalah.

"Tapi Yun, kenapa tidak ada umma atau appa yang menjengukku disini? Mereka kemana?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dan membuat Yunho terkejut bingung harus menjawab apa "Yunnie.. kenapa diam?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karena Yunho tidak cepat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah itu.. Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Hm…"angguk Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Appa Kim kau bilang padaku sudah meninggal 2 tahun silam Joongie.. Dia meninggal karna sakit kau tidak ingat?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Appa? Lalu umma kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Umma Kim.. Baru saja meninggal kemarin, saat kau masih koma.. Setelah kecelakaan yang kalian alami dua hari lalu" jawab Yunho dengan pelan.

"Tidak mungkin.. Itu tidak mungkin…" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai menangis.

Lagi.. Lagi dan lagi Yunho terus mengarang cerita membuat banyak kebohongan antara dirinya dan juga Jaejoong. Sebenarnya berat dia untuk mengatakan ini, namun dia tidak ingin Jaejoong malah membencinya. Scenario yang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi memang itu yang terjadi Joongie.. Aku sudah berjanji pada umma dan appamu saat menghadiri upacara pemakaman untuk menjaga dirimu, kau tidak perlu bersedih.. Sebaliknya.. kondisimu itu lebih beruntung dibandingkan aku" ucap Yunho memelas membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa.. Hiks.." tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuaku secara utuh.." ucap Yunho tersenyum kecut "Ummaku meninggal saat melahirkanku.. Sejak kecil aku sudah diasuh oleh So ahjumma yang sudah seperti ummaku.. Appaku tidak pernah ada waktu untukku bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengajakku bermain.." celoteh Yunho dengan pandangan datar dan mata berkaca-kaca sedangkan Jaejoong diam menghapus airmatanya menjadi pendengar setia Yunho "Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan teman-temanku dulu yang saat pulang sekolah dijemput oleh umma atau appanya saat masih kanak-kanak, tapi aku? Aku hanya dijemput oleh So ahjumma.. Dan saat appa meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Ingin rasanya aku marah.. Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, tidak ada kenangan apapun kecuali saat kami berfoto bersama disebuah acara. Meskipun begitu aku senang.. Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa aku simpan. Kau masih beruntung Joongie.. Tidak sepertiku" ucap Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong.

"Aku terkadang iri saat melihatmu dan juga ummamu berbagi kasih sayang.. Sedangkan aku.. aku saja tidak pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana ummaku.. Sempat appa bilang kalau aku adalah penyebab umma meninggal ketika dia kesal.. Dia menyalahkanku karena umma lebih memilih diriku dibandingkan nyawanya.. Aku masih ingat kata-kata itu dengan jelas.. Apa.. Apa salahku saat itu?" ucap Yunho yang tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya dan mulai menangis dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.. Sudah cukup.. Jangan ceritakan apa-apa lagi.." ucap Jaejoong berusaha mencari tangan Yunho dan menariknya dalam pelukannya "Kau dan aku tidak sendirian disini.." ucap Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar mencium puncak kepala Yunho yang mulai menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukannya "Uljima ne?" ucap Jaejoong mengusap kepala serta punggung Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menangis menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang ramping orang yang dia anggap 'kekasih'nya itu.

_TBC_


	7. You're A Liar

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/GS**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"**_

 **Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"Yunnie.. Sudah cukup.. Jangan ceritakan apa-apa lagi.." ucap Jaejoong berusaha mencari tangan Yunho dan menariknya dalam pelukannya "Kau dan aku tidak sendirian disini.." ucap Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar mencium puncak kepala Yunho yang mulai menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukannya "Uljima ne?" ucap Jaejoong mengusap kepala serta punggung Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menangis menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang ramping orang yang dia anggap 'kekasih'nya itu.

 **Chapter 7~**

Yunho meluapkan semua isi hatinya yang selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dia pendam semua itu dan menangis dipelukan Jaejoong hingga akhirnya dia tertidur kelelahan seperti anak kecil dipelukan ummanya. Jaejoong yang masih diam ketika Yunho masih memeluk pinggangnya hanya bisa mengelus halus punggung Yunho tanpa berniat membangunkannya.

"Joongie-ah.. Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Yunho yang mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Yunnie.. Tidurlah.." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

Tangannya perlahan membelai surai Yunho. Halus, satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran Jaejoong. Dirinya merasa sangat beruntung bisa dimiliki oleh Yunho. Dan Yunho mampu menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun dan berusaha untuk melengkapi kekurangannya. Tidak tahukah Kim Jaejoong? Bahwa semua ini terjadi karena Yunho, dan terlebih dengan sikapmu dulu? Dan dialah yang sudah merusak hidupmu.

.

Setelah beberapa hari menjalani perawatan, Jaejoong diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Yunho masih setia menemani Jaejoong dan menuntunnya berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Pelan-pelan.. Hati-hati didepanmu ada anak tangga untuk turun" ucap Yunho dan menuntun Jaejoong.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat takut menggengam erat tangan Yunho.

"Tepat didepanmu.. Raba saja" jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak bertanya lagi dan mulai mengikuti perintah Yunho. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Yunho dan bahkan terkesan meremasnya.

"Sudah.. Awas didepanmu ada kursi Joongie" ucap Yunho menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

"Mianhae.. Aku lupaaaa"

"Tuan muda" panggil So ahjumma dari arah dapur.

"Oh ahjumma? Joongie sudah kembali, kau lihat?" tanya Yunho mengerlingkan matanya kearah So ahjumma memberi isyarat untuk berbohong mengikuti scenarionya.

"Ah? Ne.. Selamat datang kembali nona" ucap So ahjumma dengan tampang bingung.

Namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil yang dia lihat pada diri Jaejoong. Matanya, lurus kedepan dan terlihat kosong, dan lagi tidak ada pemberontakan pada diri Jaejoong ketika berdekatan dengan Yunho. So ahjumma menatap Yunho dengan butuh penjelasan. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa So ahjumma untuk tidak bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh pada Jaejoong. Merasa mengerti, So ahjumma mengangguk dan berjalan kembali kedalam dapur.

"Joongie-ah.. Duduk disini dulu" ucap Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk "Kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana, aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku segera kembali"

Cup~

Yunho langsung mengecup pipi kanan Jaejoong dengan singkat dan berlari meninggalkannya membuat Jaejoong terlihat bingung.

"Yunnie.. Kau mau kemana?" panggil Jaejoong sedikit berteriak.

"Aku akan mengambilkan camilan yang bisa kau makan" teriak Yunho dari arah dapur.

"Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi dengan-"

"Ahjumma, aku minta tolong padamu, anggap saja bahwa Jaejoong sudah biasa kesini bersama ummanya, ne?" ucap Yunho memotong pertanyaan So ahjumma.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti" ucap So ahjumma.

"Joongie kehilangan ingatannya, ahjumma karna kecelakaan itu.. Aku mengarang semua cerita tentang dirinya, keluarganya dan juga pertemuan kami berdua" Jawab Yunho.

"Dan jangan bilang kau juga mengarang tentang kehidupanmu?" tuduh So ahjumma.

"Ani, soal itu aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya, kumohon jangan buat dia mengingat masa lalu, aku tidak mau dia membenciku" ucap Yunho memohon.

"Tuan muda, bukankah sama saja kau membohonginya? Membiarkannya hidup ditengah semua kebohongan yang telah kau buat?"

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia ahjumma.. Kumohon mengertilah" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Tapi tuan muda, bagaimana jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa dia akan semakin membencimu?" ucap So ahjumma khawatir.

"Aku tahu itu, aku juga tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi, kumohon bantulah aku" mohon Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

"Tuan muda.."

"So ahjumma kumohon.."

"Baiklah, aku akan bersikap sebiasa mungkin tapi.. Apa yang terjadi dengan matanya? Kenapa kau menuntunnya? Dan.. Kenapa pandangan matanya seperti itu?" ucap So ahjumma dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Joongie buta, dan itu berisifat permanen, dokter yang menanganinya berusaha untuk mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok untuknya dan kami hanya bisa menunggu" ucap Yunho lemas.

"Tuan muda, aku minta satu hal darimu, jaga dia.. Jangan pernah menyakitinya dia lagi" ucap So ahjumma.

"Ne, aku berjanji.." ucap Yunho mantap.

"Jja, jangan terlalu lama disini.. Bawakan ini untuknya" ucap So ahjumma memberikan sebuah gelas berisikan jus"

"Gomawo.." jawab Yunho mengambil gelas tersebut "Oh ya, aku ambil ini ya ahjumma" ucap Yunho mengambil sebuah toples dan cepat-cepat berlari kembali ketempat Jajeoong "Joongie-aahhh… Hah mian tadi sedikit lama hehehe"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ini.. Tadi So ahjumma membuatkanmu jus.." jawab Yunho menaruh gelas tersebut diatas meja.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, Yunnie.. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak" ucap Jaejoong menunduk malu.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu? Biasanya juga kau selalu membantu So ahjumma didapur jika sedang kesini" dan lagi-lagi Yunho berbohong.

"Begitukah? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku kerumahku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Mulai saat ini, kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku, agar aku bisa selalu mengetahui kondisimu, semua yang kau butuhkan sudah ada disini, kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Yunho.

"Apa itu tidak akan merepotkanmu nanti?" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang merasa tidak enak hati.

"Kau bercanda? Kenapa aku harus merasa kerepotan dengan itu semua? Ayolah Joongie.. aku ini namja chingumu" rayu Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

So ahjumma yang memperhatikan keduanya sejak tadi hanya bisa menatap sendu melihat keadaan Jaejoong sekarang dan juga sikap Yunho yang terus menebar bibit-bibit kebohongan dalam hidup Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda, kenapa kau lakukan ini padanya?" ucap So ahjumma pelan yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

So ahjumma menatap dengan kasian kearah Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa bersama Yunho. Tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya jika Jaejoong mengetahui semua kebohongan yang Yunho buat.

"Semoga saja semua yang kupikirkan tidak pernah terjadi" ucap So ahjumma dan kembali masuk kedalam dapur.

.

"Ya, berhenti menggodaku! Kau itu seperti ahjusshi mesum yang tengah menggoda pelacurnya, hish hentikan" rengek Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang selalu mencolek dagunya dan juga mendorong kasar kepala Yunho dari pundaknya.

Yunho terdiam, dia tahu kalau Jaejoong seperti belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dan juga sikapnya yang dibuat manja seperti anak kecil. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, lebih dari ucapan Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti menyindiri dirinya.

"Joongie-ah.. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Yunho takut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Ah tidak.. Kau tidak salah, apa kau mau istirahat? Biar aku antar kau kekamar" ucap Yunho.

"Ani, aku mau disini bersamamu dulu" tolak Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin tidak mau istirahat atau bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Ok, lalu sekarang kita mau apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Jaejoong bingung.

"Kita kebelakang saja, mungkin kau butuh udara segar kan? Ayo bangun dan ikut aku" ucap Yunho dan perlahan menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Ikut berjalan mengikuti ucapan dan tuntunan dari namja yang setia berjalan didepannya.

"Jadi sebanyak 27 langkah kau sudah sampai di pintu belakang ini.. Dan disini… Waaahhh terang sekali disini, anginnya juga sejuk" ucap Yunho menuntun Jaejoong keluar.

' _Terang? Aku hanya bisa melihat putih disini'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Belok kanan, 12 langkah.. Dan coba kau pegang ini.." ucap Yunho menuntun tangan Jaejoong untuk memegang sesuatu.

"Ah apa ini" ucap Jaejoong takut-takut dan menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut hahaha.. Ini hanya bangku taman.. Duduk disini" jawab Yunho dan menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"Tidak ada binatang yang aneh-aneh kan disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada.. Disini hanya ada taman bunga lily" jawab Yunho melihat kearah tanaman bunga lily yang tengah mekar.

"Bunga lily?"

"Ne, sebentar akan aku ambilkan untukmu" ucap Yunho dan berlari kecil menjauhi Jaejoong "Nah, ini dia" ucap Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong dengan membawa setangkai bunga ditangannya "Kau pegang ini" ucap Yunho dan menuntun tangan Jaejoong untuk menggenggam tangkai bunga tersebut.

"Harum.." jawab Jaejoong tersenyum ketika menyesap aroma bunga tersebut "Ini warna apa Yun?"

"Warnanya putih, dan cantik.. Sama seperti dirimu" jawab Yunho tersenyum dan membuat rona merah pada pipi Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya menahan malu "Hahaha.. ya, pipimu memerah hahahaha" ledek Yunho.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Yun. Kau membuatku malu" jawab Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya bisa menutup wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tutupi wajah cantikmu" ucap Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang tidak mau dilepaskan dari tangannya.

"Shirreo.. Kau selalu seperti itu padaku, aku malas, godai saja sana orang lain" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menggodamu seperti itu lagi" ucap Yunho menahan tawa dan kembali melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari wajahnya "Jangan ditutupi seperti itu. Nah begini kan lebih baik" tambahnya dan justru menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

Jaejoong hanya diam ketika Yunho menyentuh bibir dan juga menekan tengkuknya. Perlahan dapat dirasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang untuk kedua kalinya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dan memagut dengan lembut. Tidak ada yang mengganggu, Jaejoong justru langsung memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan tersebut.

.

Beberapa haripun berlalu, Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin lengket, dan bahkan Jaejoong sudah seperti bisa menerima kehadian Yunho dalam hidupnya, tidak ada rasa aneh dalam dirinya ketika Yunho bergelayut manja padanya. Seperti sekarang ketika pagi hari dan keduanya sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Yunho dengan santai memeluk pinggang dan menumpukan kepalanya pada perut Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil dan memainkan helaian rambut Yunho dengan menarik-nariknya dengan pelan. Seketika raut wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

"Hng?" sahut Yunho dengan gumaman yag terdengar masih mengantuk.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi dulu.." rengek Jaejoong dan melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya.

"Hm? Wae Boo?" tanya Yunho bingung dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Molla.." jawab Jaejoong menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya mencari-cari letak kamar mandi.

"Hati-hati Boo.. Kau bisa menabrak nanti jika berjalan sendirian" ucap Yunho yang bergerak dengan cepat langsung membantu Jaejoong untuk mengarah pada kamar mandi.

CKLEK

"Masuklah, aku akan menunggumu diluar" ucap Yunho dan membiarkan Jaejoong masuk kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Mmm…Woooeeekkkk" ketika masuk dan mendekat kearah washtafel, Jaejoong langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan hanya berupa lender putih.

"Boo? Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho yang khawatir mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"Gwaen..Chana" jawab Jaejoong terbata dan mengelap mulutnya.

"Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, kita periksakan kedokter hari ini" ucap Yunho bersandar peda pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak enak badan tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong lagi dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan.

"Ya ya ya, bilang kalau mau keluar, hampir saja kau membuatku jatuh" dengus Yunho yang badannya langsung oleng ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Mianhae.." jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau istirahat saja, aku yang akan memanggilkanmu dokter kesini, ayo" ucap Yunho dan menuntun Jaejoong kembali ke ranjang 'mereka' "kau istirahat disini, aku akan meminta So ahjumma menelfon dokter" ucap Yunho dan membantu Jaejoong kembali berbaring.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yunnie.. Jangan manjakan aku seperti anak kecil" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Tidak-tidak, pokoknya kau harus tetap istirahat, tunggu disini" ucap Yunho dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

.

"Ahjumma…" panggil Yunho menuruni tangga.

"Ne? Tuan muda sudah bangun? Tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan menyelesaikan masakku dulu" jawab So ahjumma.

"Itu nanti saja dulu, tolong panggilkan dokter Kim kemari"

"Kau sakit tuan?" tanya So ahjumma yang terlihat khawatir.

"Bukan aku, tapi Joongie.. Tadi dia mual-mual didalam kamar mandi, tolong panggilkan ya ahjumma, aku akan menemaninya lagi daahh" ucap Yunho yang langsung melenggang pergi.

"Mungkinkah?" gumam So ahjumma diam melihat Yunho yang berlari kecil kembali ke kamarnya.

CKLEK

"Boo.." panggil Yunho yang kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

"Yun? Kau kah itu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, kita akan sarapan" ucap Yunho.

"Mmm…" jawab Jaejoong dan menyibak kembali selimutnya.

"Biar kubantu" ucap Yunho dan membantu Jaejoong bangun serta berjalan kembali kearah kamar mandi "Masuklah, aku akan menunggumu hehehe"

"Jangan mengintip ya Jung" ucap Jaejoong memberi peringatan.

"Siap cantik.. sudah sana masuk" ucap Yunho sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Hish, dasar menyebalkan" dengus Jaejoong dari dalam membuat Yunho terkikik geli.

.

Kini keduanya sudah menikmati sarapan setelah bergantian mandi. Dengan sabar Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong yang tidak bisa untuk makan sendiri. So ahjumma hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perubahan sikap Yunho yang cuek dan mudah sekali meledak-ledak beberapa waktu ini menghilang, bagaikan bukan Yunho yang biasanya. Sebenarnya So ahjumma mensyukuri perubahan ini, tapi ini semua mengorbankan fisik dan perasaan Jaejoong. Dan itu semua rasanya tidak adil bagi Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma? Kenapa diam? Kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ah iya, aku hanya sedikit iri kau seperti itu pada nona, sayang sekali suamiku sudah meninggal" ucap So ahjumma berbohong.

"Ahjumma, sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Joongie saja" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal karena harus mengingatkan So ahjumma berkali-kali.

"Ne no.. maksudku Joongie.. Maklum, aku sudah tua jadi mudah lupa"

"Ahjumma, kapan dokter Kim datang?" tanya Yunho.

"Tadi dia bilang sedang menangani pasien dulu, mungkin satu jam lagi dia baru sampai" jawab So ahjumma.

"Hah, dokter itu, sudah aku tawarkan dengan harga mahal untuk menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga ini malah tidak mau" keluh Yunho.

"Yun, kau tidak bisa memaksakan orang lain untuk menjadi apa yang kau inginkan" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menohok hati Yunho.

"Ah ne.." jawab Yunho pelan.

Beberapa kali ucapan yang lontarkan yeoja cantik itu mengarah pada prilaku buruk Yunho terhadap Jaejoong yang selama ini dia tutup dengan rapat. Tangannya mengepal menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Aku permisi dulu sebentar" ucap Yunho yang langsung bangun dari kursinya.

"Yun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar" jawab Yunho seraya berjalan.

So ahjumma hanya bisa diam melihat Yunho yang seperti itu, dia tahu kalau ucapan Jaejoong barusan pasti membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Dan itu sudah beberapa kali terjadi.

"Ahjumma, Yunnie kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Dia mungkin ingin buang air kecil, terkadang dia memang seperti itu dari kecil suka mendadak ingin buang air ketika sedang sarapan" jawab So ahjumma dengan senyum hambar yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Jaejoong.

"Oh begitu.."

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho ketika Junsu dokter yang dimintanya untuk kerumah selesai memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah apapun, Jaejoong-shi bilang juga tidak telat akan kan? untuk lebih baiknya kau membawanya kerumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, kalau hanya seperti ini kan kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dialami" ucap Junsu menjelaskan.

"Mungkin besok aku akan membawanya" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sudah kembali tidur setelah sebelumnya merasa mual seusai sarapan.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa siang ini sampai setelah dia bangun saja? Supaya lebih cepat penanganannya" usul Junsu "Memangnya rapatmu tidak bisa ditunda dulu?"

"Bisa saja, nanti akan aku hubungi bawahanku untuk membatalkannya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap Junsu dan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Ne, gamsahabnida" jawab Yunho dan Junsu langsung berjalan keluar.

Yunho kembali duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan menyibak sedikit surai yang dulunya pernah dia jambak sedemikian rupa hingga rontok, mengelus pipi yang sudah kembali mulus yang dulunya sering dia lukai. Pandangan Yunho menyendu, pikirannya menerawang, mengkhawatirkan andai Jaejoong mengetahui semua kebohongan yang sudah dibuatnya, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Semakin membencinya? Ataukah langsung meninggalkannya. Yunho tahu betul sedalam apapun bangkai dikubur, suatu saat akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya. Tapi Yunho tidak ingin itu terjadi, apapun kondisinya, selama Jaejoong tidak mengingat apapun, sampai matipun Yunho akan mengubur masa lalu kelam itu dalam-dalam dan semakin dalam hingga tidak ada yang bisa menguaknya.

"Boo.. Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucap Yunho dan mencium dengan lembut kening Jaejoong yang masih setia memejamkan matanya "Saranghae.."

_TBC_


	8. It's Over

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/GS**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"**_

 **Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

Yunho kembali duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan menyibak sedikit surai yang dulunya pernah dia jambak sedemikian rupa hingga rontok, mengelus pipi yang sudah kembali mulus yang dulunya sering dia lukai. Pandangan Yunho menyendu, pikirannya menerawang, mengkhawatirkan andai Jaejoong mengetahui semua kebohongan yang sudah dibuatnya, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Semakin membencinya? Ataukah langsung meninggalkannya. Yunho tahu betul sedalam apapun bangkai dikubur, suatu saat akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya. Tapi Yunho tidak ingin itu terjadi, apapun kondisinya, selama Jaejoong tidak mengingat apapun, sampai matipun Yunho akan mengubur masa lalu kelam itu dalam-dalam dan semakin dalam hingga tidak ada yang bisa menguaknya.

"Boo.. Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucap Yunho dan mencium dengan lembut kening Jaejoong yang masih setia memejamkan matanya "Saranghae.."

 **Chapter 8~**

"Boo.. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yunho dari luar kamar.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum selesai" jawab Jaejoong dan berjalan meraba keberadaan pintu.

CKLEK

"Yunnie.. Apa aku sudah rapi?" tanya Jaejoong ketika membuka pintu.

"Hm.. Sudah cukup" jawab Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas kebawah dan dari bawah keatas.

"Tapi aku tidak memakai make up apapun"

"Kau itu tanpa make up sudah cantik, Boo.. Tidak usah kau poles lagi.. Ayo cepat kita harus segera berangkat" ucap Yunho yang langsung menuntun Jaejoong berjalan untuk menuruni tangga.

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong bingung mengikut langkah Yunho.

"Kita akan memeriksakan keadaanmu kerumah sakit untuk memastikannya" jawab Yunho.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa, untuk apa sampai membawaku kerumah sakit segala? Hanya membuang-buang uangmu saja" ucap Jaejoong.

"Yang terpenting adalah keadaanmu sekarang, sudah jangan banyak tanya" dengus Yunho yang kesal karena Jaejoong selalu saja berbeda pendapat dengannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengikuti apa kata Yunho dan menuruti saja apa kata namja yang sekarang ini membawanya.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Yunho ketika sudah duduk dihadapan meja seorang dokter yang sudah selesai memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pencernaannya.. Hm.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan" jawab dokter tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Apa kalian pasangan? Maksudku.."

"Ne.. Memang, kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Mian kalau aku bertanya sedikit pribadi, apa kalian pernah melakukan 'itu'?" tanya dokter tersebut merasa tidak enak.

"Ya kami pernah melakukannya, bahkan dua kali" jawab Yunho santai dan tanpa rasa malu.

"Yuuunn…" desis Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho.

"Ya, appo.." dengus Yunho mengusap lengannya.

"Aku akan memberi surat rujukan untuk memeriksakan kondisinya kebagian kandungan, siapa tahu saja ternyata Jaejoong-shi mengalami yang lain" ucap doter tersebut seraya menulis.

"Apa seperti itu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Mungkin saja.. Dan ini, silahkan kalian bawa untuk pemeriksaannya" ucap dokter tersebut dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Yunho.

"Ye, gamsahabnida" ucap Yunho menerima kertas tersebut "Ayo, Boo.. kita harus memeriksakanmu kesana" ucap Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk beridiri.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya menuruti apa yang Yunho katakan dan ikut keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut.

"Yun.. Apa kita harus memeriksakannya? Memangnya kau percaya dengan yang dokter itu katakan padamu?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa ragu.

"Ya kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak mengikuti apa yang dia bilang kan? Lagipula apa salahnya jika memeriksakannya? Siapa tahu memang benar kalau kau hamil" kikik Yunho seraya menuntun Jaejoong.

"Tapi kan kita belum menikah" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Memangnya aku tidak akan menikahimu apa?" dengus Yunho.

"Hish, siapa tahu kan kau akan pergi bersama yeoja lain yang lebih sempurna" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Boo.. Aku tidak suka kau mengatakannya" ucap Yunho mengusap lengan Jaejoong "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, kau tenang saja"

"Kau janji?" tanya Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunho.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan janji padamu, Boo.." jawab Yunho yang mengusap kepala Jaejoong dan yeoja tersebut hanya tersenyum.

.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah kembali duduk didepan dokter lain yang tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, harap-harap cemas menunggu ucapan dari dokter didepan mereka. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa mengusap tangan Jaejoong memeri kenyamanan.

"Ini hasil dari pemeriksaan tadi" ucap dokter tersebut memberikan sebuath kertas pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho dengan tampang bingung melepas lengan Jaejoong dan mengambil kertas tersebut "Selamat tuan Jung, Jaejoong-shi ternyata positif hamil" jawab dokter cantik tersebut seraya tersenyum.

"Jinja?" tanya Yunho dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Ne, usianya sekarang baru akan menginjak 2 miggu, dan saya sarankan untuk Jaejoong-shi menjaga kesehatannya dengan memakan makanan bergizi dan istirahat yang cukup serta melakukan 4 kali pemeriksaan selama kehamilan" ucap dokter tersebut.

"Boo.. Kau dengar itu? Kau hamil, Boo" ucap Yunho senang menangkup pipi Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum "Lalu apa lagi yang harus diperhatikan?" tanya Yunho dengan cepat

"Hanya itu saja sudah cukup. Jangan lupakan 4 kali pemeriksaannya"

"Ne.. Gamsahabnida uisa, kami permisi dulu" ucap Yunho kembali menuntun Jaejoong untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yun.. Apa yang dikatakan dokter itu benar?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau bercanda? Tadi yang bilang itu dokternya langsung dan kau tidak percaya, Boo?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Ya aku mana tahu, siapa tahu saja kau membohongiku dengan menyewa seseorang iya kan?" ucap Jaejoong santai

"Mana mungkin aku membohongimu soal ini, Boo.. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang dan belanja keperluanmu" ucap Yunho seraya terus menuntun Jaejoong.

.

"Hah.. Ini dia.. Akhirnya ketemu juga" ucap Yunho seraya mengambil kotak susu untuk ibu hamil.

"Apa yang ketemu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ini susu untukmu, kau suka rasa apa? Coklat, strawberry, pisang atau vanilla?" tanya Yunho memegang 4 kotak susu.

"Aku mau vanilla.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Ok, vanilla.." setelah mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mengambil beberapa kotak susu dan dimasukan kedalam troli.

"Yun.. Kau beli berapa?" tanya Jaejoong ketika mendengar beberapa kali bunyi pada trolinya.

"Aku beli 4 susu bubuk untukmu"

"Tapi itu terlalu banyak Yun.. Kurangi lagi"

"Ini untuk cadangan, Boo.. Agar kita tidak beli lagi"

"Kurasa 2 juga sudah cukup Yun.."

"Ani, ayo kita cari yang lain" ucap Yunho kembali menggandeng Jaejoong dan mendorong trolinya.

"Kita mau beli apa lagi?"

"Tentu saja untuk kebutuhanmu, hhmmm.. Setelah ini kau tidak boleh memakai celana berkaret. Ok, berarti kau harus membeli celana baru untukmu"

"Ya ampun Yun.. Tidak usah seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah.. Kita masih harus mencari buah padamu" ucap Yunho dan kembali menarik Jaejoong.

Terus saja Yunho membawa Jaejoong berputar-putar dipusat perbelanjaan. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mengeluh kalau kakinya pegal namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Yunho.

"Yun.. Aku lelah kakiku sakit.." keluh Jaejoong.

"Sabar sedikit Boo.. Kita belum mendapatkan celana untukmu" ucap Yunho yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Tapi aku lelah.." ucap Jaejoong dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Baiklah, kita cari sebentar lagi saja setelah itu kita istirahat" ucap Yunho mengalah.

"Yunho-ah" panggil seseorang yang sangat akrab ditelinga Yunho.

"Kau? Kenapa bersama?" ucap Yoochun dengan heran.

"Sebentar ya Boo" ucap Yunho dan meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk menghampiri Yoochun.

"Yun.. Kau mau kemana?" panggil Jaejoong dan tidak dihiraukan oleh Yunho.

"Kesini.." ucap Yunho menarik Yoochun sedikit jauh.

"Ya.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan pelacur itu disini?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Jangan keras-keras bicaranya nanti dia dengar" desis Yunho.

"Kenapa bisa kau bersama dia? Kenapa kau tidak cerita apa-apa padaku huh?" ucap Yoochun tajam pada sahabat yang sudah tidak jujur padanya.

"Kumohon jangan bicarakan ini selama ada dia" ucap Yunho panik.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Jung" ucap Yoochun.

"Ne.. Nanti akan aku jelaskan padamu, kau sedang apa disini, sebaiknya kau sibukan dirimu dengan kegiatanmu, sana tinggalkan kami" ucap Yunho mendorong Yoochun.

"Awas saja jika kau tidak menjelaskan itu padaku" ucap Yoochun dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ne.. Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya" teriak Yunho dan berjalan kembali menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Yun?"

"Ne.. Mian tadi ada temanku.." ucap Yunho dan kembali menuntun Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku? Kenapa kau membawanya menjauh?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Pasti kau tidak mau mengenalnya, dia itu orang yang menyebalkan.. Dia pasti akan menggodamu.. Kau sudah kenal dengannya, dan dia selalu digodamu, jadi aku tidak suka jika dia dekat-dekat denganmu.. Sudahlah.. kita pulang saja" ucap Yunho yang masih terus menuntun Jaejoong.

.

"Woah Boo.. Nanti kalau kau sudah hamil besar bagaimana ya? Biasanya kan kalau ibu hamil akan semakin terlihat aura kecantikannya" ucap Yunho yang sepanjang perjalanan.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam memandang lurus kedepan menempelkan tangannya diatas perut dan mendengarkan Yunho yang tidak hentinya berkicau.

"Boo.. Knapa kau diam?" tanya Yunho sedikit melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja aku merasa takut jika nanti melahirkan.. Apa itu akan sakit?" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Boo.. Seorang wanita akan merasa sangat sempurna ketika dia bisa melahirkan anak dari rahimnya sendiri" ucap Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong seraya memfokuskan matanya pada jalan.

"Tapi pasti sangat sakit, dan aku takut.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menemanimu selama persalinanmu, aku janji" ucap Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana jika kami tidak selamat?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Jika kau tidak selamat, maka aku akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk menggantikan nyawaku untuk kalian berdua" ucap Yunho tersenyum "Sudahlah, Boo.. Jangan katakan hal yang macam-macam, kau pasti akan selamat, percaya padaku" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang hanya bisa tersenyum tenang.

.

Setelah sampai dikediamannya, Yunho langsung turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Ayo keluar, hati-hati kepalamu" ucap Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan belanjaannya, biar aku membantumu untuk membawanya" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu? Tidak akan, ayo kau harus istirahat, kau bilang tadi kakimu sakit? Ayo.." ucap Yunho menuntun Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya "Ya, kau bawa semua barang yang ada didalam mobilku" ucap melemparkan kunci mobil pada Jongkook.

"Ne.." jawab Jongkook membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, ingat kata dokter tadi.. Aku akan pergi sebentar ke kantor.. Selama aku pergi, apapun yang kau butuhkan, kau katakan pada So ahjumma" jelas Yunho menuntun Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah "Dan kita akan memindahkan semua barang-barang ke kamar tamu, aku tidak ingin kau naik turun tangga terus dan malah membuat kehamilanmu terganggu"

"Yun.. Jangan terlalu memanjakanku seperti itu" rengek Jaejoong.

"Semua itu untuk kebaikanmu juga Boo.. Duduk disini" ucap Yunho dan membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk "Ahjumma.." panggil yunho.

"Ne tuan? Bagaimana dngan pemeriksaannya tadi? Aigoo.. Kenapa wajahmu sumringah seperti itu? Apa ada kabar bagus?"

"Ne.. Kabar yang sangat-sangat menyenangkan.. Joongie hamiiilll" ucap Yunho girang.

"Jeongmaall?" tanya So ahjumma tidak percaya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya kemudian mendekati Jaejoong "Joongie-ah.. Chukkae.." ucap So ahjumma mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Gomawo ahjumma.." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyuman.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu.. Nanti biar aku ajarkan bagaimana caranya" ucap So ahjumma dengan antusias.

"Ahjumma, tidak usah seperti itu.."

"Ah kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja, haaahhh aku itu berasa seperti akan memiliki seorang cucu hehehe" ucap So ahjumma semakin girang dan menatap Yunho.

"Ahjumma.. Memangnya apa yang seharusnya dilakukan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Sebenarnya sih gampang, kau hanya perlu menjaga kesehatanmu saja, menjaga pola makanmu, setiap hari kau harus meminum susu"

"Tadi kami sudah beli, oh ya ahjumma, aku titip Joongie dulu ya.. Sekalian nanti semua barang dikamarku dipindahkan ke kamar tamu, karna mulai malam ini kami tidak akan menggunakan kamar itu selama kehamilannya.. Dan… Aku harus pergi ke kantor sebentar aku ganti baju dulu" ucap Yunho dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ahjumma.. Memang Yunho sibuk sekali ya dulu?" tanya Jaejoong memegang tangan So ahjumma.

"Kalau bisa dibilang memang iya, tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untukmu.. Kau tenang saja.." ucap So ahjumma.

"Ahjumma.. Aku berangkat dulu, kutitip Joongie sampai aku pulang" ucap Yunho membenarkan kancing kemejanya.

"Ne.. Kau serahkan saja padaku. Hati-hati dijalan" jawab So ahjumma.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau jaga dirimu dan calon bayi kita" ucap Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk "Ok, aku pergi" tambah Yunho dan pergi berlari.

So ahjumma hanya menatap punggung Yunho yang berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

 **7 Months Later~**

Sebuah ruang kamar sebuah cahaya matahari pagi baru saja menerobos masuk dengan sendirinya menerangi ruangan tersebut. Terlihat sebuah foto wedding besar yang terpajang disalah satu sisi tembok. Ruangan tersebut sudah menjadi tempat singgah dua anak manusia yang mengucap janji sucinya 7 bulan lalu. Terlihat disebuah ranjang berukuran King size, Yunho masih terlelap dengan memeluk perut Jaejoong yang sudah semakin membesar. Jaejoong sendiri tidak berbeda dengan Yunho, masih setia memejamkan matanya hingga sampai..

"ANDWAE!" jerit Jaejoong yang langsung terkaget membuka matanya dan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Nafasnya terengah dan memegangi dadanya seraya memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi debaran jantung yang berdetak begitu cepat.

"Mmhh.. Wae, Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan nada mengantuk dan mengubah posisinya menyamai Jaejoong "Kau memimpikan itu lagi?" tanya Yunho lagi megusap puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Aku takut Yun.. Siapa namja itu, kenapa mimpi itu begitu nyata" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada gemetar.

"Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya" ucap Yunho membawa kepala Jeejoong untuk bersandar pada dadanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi mimpi itu terus datang belakangan ini, dan mimpi itu selalu berulang hampir disetiap malam.. Namja itu, namja itu memperkosaku entah dimana, dan.. dan.. wajahnya tidak jelas terlihat, aku takut.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan aku lihat seperti appa yang mati menggantung dirinya dan aku juga umma.." ucap Jaejoong memegangi baju Yunho.

"Mimpimu itu tidak pernah terjadi, Boo.. Lupakan saja, jangan dipikirkan itu hanya akan mengganggu dirimu" ucap Yunho berusaha tenang.

Dia tahu jelas mimpi apa yang Jaejoong maksud. Tapi Yunho terus menyembunyikannya dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya mimpi biasa dan tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Yunho hanya bisa diam seolah tidak tahu apapun tenang itu dan hanya mengusap tubuh Jaejoong berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Alhasil, beberapa kali Yunho mendapati Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Seperti sekarang Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk menikmati udara pagi, Yunho rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi untuk menemani Jaejoong. Namun sikap yang ditunjukan Jaejoong sangat mengecewakan. Perasaan takut dan khawatir selalu menggerayangi dirinya. Ketika Jaejoong selalu bertanya tentang masalalu yang sesungguhnya dan juga namja yang ada dalam mimpinya. Terkadang itu membuat Yunho merasa stress. Pada akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali kedalam kamarnya untuk istirahat. Yunho keluar dari kamar mereka dengan wajah yang putus asa dan memijat keningnya.

"Yun.." panggil So ahjumma.

"Ahjumma.."

"Sebaiknya kau ceritakan masalahmu itu padaku.. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat, ayo.." ajak So ahjumma dan menuntun lengan Yunho menuju dapur.

.

Cukup lama Yunho duduk bersama dengan So ahjumma dan menceritakan keluh kesah mengenai sikap Jaejoong yang berubah semenjak mimpi itu muncul dalam setiap tidurnya. Airmata Yunho sudah mulai mengalir membanjiri pipinya.

"Yun.. Sudah kukatakan untuk kau berkata jujur padanya dari awal? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Setidaknya dengan pengakuanmu yang seperti itu siapa tahu saja Joongie sedikit bisa menerimanya dibandingkan kau terus membohonginya" ucap So ahjumma mengusap punggung Yunho.

"Aku terlalu takut, ahjumma.. Aku takut, aku tidak mau jika Joongie mengetahuinya dan dia akan membenciku atau bahkan meninggalkanku.. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi" jawab Yunho yang masih menangis dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat Yun.. Kau sudah membohonginya terlalu dalam, aku juga takut dia akan membenci kita"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ahjumma? Aku harus menjelaskannya bagaimana kalau aku yang menyebabkan keluarganya hancur dan memperkosanya dulu? Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan padanya, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi terus menyembunyikannya dan seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, itu menyiksaku" ucap Yunho yang masih saja menutupi wajahnya.

"Yun.. Jangan bebani pikiranmu dengan semua ini, pasti ada jalan-"

"Kalian tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi padaku, itu sudah cukup jelas" ucap Jaejoong yang kini sudah berdiri diambang pintu dapur dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Boo.. Kau.." Yunho langsung berdiri dan mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri menangis dihadapannya "Boo.. Mianhae, aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan ini" ucap Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Jaejoong yang langsung menepis tangan Yunho dan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya "Jadi semua mimpi-mimpiku itu benar, Huh?" ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecewa, benar-benar kecewa. "Aku memang tidak mengingat apapun, tapi melalui mimpi itu kurasa sudah menjawab semuanya.. Kau.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" tanya Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Joongie.. Jangan seperti ini.. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu dan bayimu" ucap So ahjumma dan ikut mendekati Jaejoong.

Mendengar suara langkah mendekat kearahnya, Jaejoong langsung kembali memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan ada yang mendekatiku, kalian semua sama saja.. Pembohong! Terutama kau Jung Yunho.. Kupikir kau tidak sejahat ini, tapi.. Kau.. Sungguh aku tidak tahu kau manusia macam apa, Jung"

"Boo.. Kumohon maafkan aku" ucap Yunho memelas.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu.. Tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Jaejoong dingin.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan melakukannya asalkan kau mau mema-"

"Ceraikan aku saat ini juga dan jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi" ucap Jaejoong cepat memotong perkataan Yunho.

_TBC_


	9. No Again

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/GS**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"**_

 **Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"Boo.. Kumohon maafkan aku" ucap Yunho memelas.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu.. Tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Jaejoong dingin.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan melakukannya asalkan kau mau mema-"

"Ceraikan aku saat ini juga dan jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi" ucap Jaejoong cepat memotong perkataan Yunho.

 **Chapter 9~**

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu tidak lucu, Boo" ucap Yunho dengan perasaan takut.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Jung. Kau pikir saat ini aku sedang bercanda? Kau salah besar"

Bagaikan di hantam batu besar di kepalanya, Yunho merasa ini bukan Jaejoong yang megisi hari-hari manisnya. Tetapi bagaikan Jaejoong yang dulu dengan sifat dinginnya. Jaejoong yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh amarah. Airmata Jaejoong tumpah dengan deras, dadanya terasa berdebar menimbulkan sedikit rasa nyeri. Jaejoong kembali memundurkan tubuhnya hingga keluar dari area dapur.

"Joongie-ah.. Sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar biar kujelaskan yang sebenarnya" bujuk So ahjumma dan kembali berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat padaku!" bentak Jaejoong "Terutama kau, Jung!"

"Boo.. Kumohon maafkan aku" mohon Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong justru berjalan meraba tembok dengan tergesah-gesah keluar dari dapur. Tangisnya pecah, Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu utama yang sudah dihafalnya dengan mengandalkan indra perabanya.

PRANG

Tak sengaja dirinya menabrak sebuah guci besar yang langsung pecah mengenai kakinya. Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan darah pekat yang sedikit keluar dari luka gores di kakinya.

"Boo hati-hati" pekik Yunho yang langsung mengikuti langkah Jaejoong dan menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

PLAK

Satu tamparan cukup keras dilayangkan Jaejoong yang membalikan tubuh dengan kalap dan tangannya langsung menyambar pipi kiri Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho? Jangan tanya. Dirinya kini diam dengan tangan terkepal dan rahang yang mengeras.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku! Kupikir aku orang yang beruntung memiliki orang sepertimu. Ternyata aku salah, selama ini kau yang membuat hidupku seperti ini. Kau melakukan ini hanya merasa bersalah padaku kan?! Kau fikir aku ini apa!" bentak Jaejoong seraya memukul pundak dan dada Yunho berkali-kali. Sedangkan Yunho langsung memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Jaejoong melampiaskan kemarahannya. "Kau sialan, Jung!"

"Kau fikir kau ini apa?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Kau sudah membuatku hancur! Orang tuaku! Hartaku yang paling berharga! Semuanya! Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku sekalian, hah! Kau mencoba membujukku dan membuatku percaya bahwa mimpi itu tidak benar, tapi ternyata kau hanya ingin menutupi kebusukanmu saja. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan namja brengsek lainnya" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada pedas di akhir kalimatnya.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi" ucap Yunho yang langsung menahan tangan Jaejoong yang terus memukul tubuh kekarnya.

"Kau namja brengsek" jawab Jaejoong dengan menekankan kata-kata tersebut.

Sreeetttt~

"Akh!"

"Tuan muda!" pekik So ahjumma ketika melihat Yunho langsung menjambak rambut Jaejoong dan menyeretnya menuju kamar "Tuan muda hentikan kau menyakitinya" titah So ahjumma yang langsung menahan tangan Yunho yang menggenggam erat rambut Jaejoong.

"Minggir!" bentak Yunho dan langsung mendorong So ahjumma hingga terjatuh.

"Ah appoo" ringis Jaejoong yang hanya bisa memegangi perut dan tangan Yunho yang terus menyeretnya ke kamar mereka.

CKLEK

"Tuan muda buka pintunya!" teriak So ahjumma ketika pintu kamar langsung di kunci oleh Yunho.

Dengan kalap Yunho langsung menggiring tubuh Jaejoong dan langsung membantingnya ke ranjang. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa menangis keras dengan memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Yunho langsung mengungkung tubuh dan mencengkram pipi Jaejoong agar menghadap kearahnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang. Mata Jaejoong terpejam erat, tangannya mencengkram baju bagian bawah untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit diperutnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli sekarang kau membenciku atau tidak. Jangan pernah mencoba pergi dariku jika kau tidak ingin aku menyakitimu, Arraseo!" setelah melontarkan nada ancaman, Yunho langsung beranjak dari atas Jaejoong dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK CKLEK BRAK

Yunho membuka pintu kemudian keluar dan membantingnya kembali. So ahjumma yang kaget dengan kemunculan Yunho pun bergegas masuk kedalam kamar Yunjae. So ahjumma langsung menghambur mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah menangis memegangi perutnya.

"Joongie-ah? Gwaenchana?" tanya So ahjumma yang panik dan langsung membenarkan posisi Jaejoong dan langsung memeluknya. Jaejoong sendiri tak tahu lagi harus apa, dirinya hanya bisa menangis di pelukan So ahjumma "Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan tuan muda padamu, uljima.. Aku ada disini" ucap So ahjumma dengan mengusap punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar.

"Kenapa dia sejahat itu padaku? Aku membencinya~ Hiks.. Aku benci dengan semua ini" tangis Jaejoong yang dengan tanpa sadar melontarkan kata-kata benci terhadap Yunho. "Kenapa kalian membohongiku? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" terus.. Jaejoong terus menuntut penjelasan sambil menangis dan terus memegangi perutnya.

"Aku tahu, dan kau harus tenangkan dirimu. Kau ingat? Kau tidak boleh dalam keadaan stress. Kasihan bayimu, Joongie" bujuk So ahjumma dengan mengusap perut Jaejoong. Naluri keibuan So ahjumma membuat Jaejoong sedikit nyaman dan hanya memasrahkan dirinya dalam pelukan So ahjumma mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menutup matanya. "Maafkan kami.. Maafkan suamimu.."

' _Kuharap kau bersabar, Joongie'_

.

"Yun, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, hentikan.. Aku tidak ingin mengantarmu pulang" siapa lagi teman yang akan pergi dengan Yunho jika sudah begini. Pergi ke tempat dimana awal mula dendam Yunho kembali muncul "Ya dengarkan aku! Jangan minum lagi" bentak Yoochun yang langsung menarik gelas yang digunakan oleh Yunho.

"Berikan padaku, jangan pernah memerintahku" jawab Yunho lemas yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Kau fikir ini perintah, aku tidak mau pulang dengan orang mabuk sepertimu. Siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begini? Aku sudah ada janji dengan kekasihku. Jangan berulah. Aku tidak ingin punya masalah dengannya" keluh Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Pergi saja sana, aku tidak peduli" jawab Yunho dengan malas dan langsung merebut kembali gelas dari tangan Yoochun.

"Tidak, aku harus mengantarmu secepatnya" paksa Yoochun yang menaruh gelas Yunho dan langsung memapah sahabatnya itu tanpa ada perlawanan karena memang Yunho sudah mabuk berat.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yoochun hanya bisa mengeluh ketika dirinya sudah telat untuk menemui kekasinya. Salahkan orang disebelahnya yang tanpa dosa tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Dengan cepat Yoochun langsung melesatkan mobilnya masuk ke kediaman keluarga Jung. Dengan cepat Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya dan membantu memapah tubuh besar Yunho dengan susah payah kedepan pintu utama.

Ting Tong~

"Ahjumma, tolong buka pintunya" teriak Yoochun yang langsung membuat Yunho terbangun.

"Berisik sekali" ucap Yunho yang langsung mendorong Yoochun dari tubuhnya "Ahjummaaaaa buka pintunya" teriak Yunho dengan sedikit menggedor pintu dan menyandarka kepalanya pada daun pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar" teriak So ahjumma dari dalam dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk keduanya "Tuan muda? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya So ahjumma bingung yang hendak memapah Yunho.

"Menyingkir dariku" bentak Yunho yang langsung mendorong So ahjumma dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya.

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi dengan?"

"Dia mabuk berat. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, aku sudah telat"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya pulang"

"Oh, ya. Ini kunci mobilnya. Suruh siapa saja untuk mengambilnya di 'tempat biasa'" titah Yoochun dan menyerahkan kunci mobil Yunho.

"Ne, sekali lagi terimakasih" jawab So ahjumma dan Yoochun pun langsung melenggang pergi.

Dengan cepat dan perasaan takut. So ahjumma langsung mengejar kemana Yunho pergi. Namun terlambat saat So ahjumma menemukannya, Yunho telah masuk kedalam kamar dimana Jaejoong tengah tertidur akibat kelelahan dan langsung menguncinya.

"Tu.. Tuan muda... Tolong buka pintunya, apa yang ingin kau lakukaaannn?" teriak So ahjumma dengan panik namun sepertinya percuma, kamar itu kedap suara. Tidak mungkin Yunho mendengarnya. Dengan perasaan kalut So ahjumma mencoba untuk membuka pedal pintu namun di kunci oleh Yunho. "Tuan mudaaaa!"

.

Mata Yunho menyipit ketika melihat sebuah gundukan dibalik selimut tebal di atas ranjang. Meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Yunho tahu siapa yang ada dalam selimut itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong. Dengan masih sempoyongan Yunho berjalan mendekati 'istri' yang selalu dibohonginya dan langsung menyambar bibir cherry itu dengan bibirnya yang berbau alkohol. Sontak Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya. Meskipun tidak padat melihat, Jaejoong tahun bahwa orang yang tengah berada di dekatnya adalah Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir dariku!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan susah payah dan langsung menjauh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Where are you going, chagi? We aren't finish yet" ucap Yunho dengan smirknya dan langsung merangkak mendekati Jaejoong.

"Berhenti atau aku akan teriak!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Teriaklah sesuka hatimu, kau fikir akan ada orang yang membantumu, hm?" jawab Yunho santai.

"Jangan pernah dekati aku!" bentak Jaejoong lagi namun saat tubuhnya akan kembali mundur, dirinya sudah berada di tepi ranjang.

Sreeetttt~

Dengan kasar Yunho langsung menarik tubuh Jaejoong kembali ke tengah ranjang. Jaejoong tidak dapat melawan lebih keras lagi karna dirinya sudah tidak sanggup apalagi dengan kondisinya yang hamil besar. Yunho langsung menindih paha Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa melawan dengan menahan pundak Yunho ketika dia hendak kembali menyerang bibirnya.

" _Kita mulai, hm? Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku"_

" _Masih bisakah kau berbicara seperti itu setelah ini?! Karena kau yang akan menjadi yeoja menjijikan!"_

" _Mendesahlah_ _bitch_ _.. Itu akan terdengar bagai lagu ditelingaku"_ **(Flashback ada di chapter 2)**

Sepenggal ingatan buruk melintas di pikiran Jaejoong. Wajah itu, wajah yang selama ini ada dalam mimpinya, tidak lain adalah Yunho dan yeoja yang berteriak adalah dirinya. Itu semua begitu nyata seperti sekarang ini, dirinya tengah di kungkung oleh Yunho. Jaejoong langsung berusaha untuk memukul pundak Yunho ketika tubuh besar itu mulai menghimpit perutnya.

"Andwae! Akh! Menyingkir dariku! Jangan lakukan ini lagi, kumohon" rengek Jaejoong yang justru tidak di gubris oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong takut, takut terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya. Tapi bukankah dulu Jaejoong sempat mengutuk benih yang Yunho tanamkan pada tubuhnya. Entahlah, bahkan Jaejoong tak mengingat hal itu.

"Diamlah, Boo. Biarkan kita bersenang-senang dulu malam ini" ucap Yunho yang kembali mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya dan semakin menghimpit perut buncit Jaejoong.

BUGH

Satu pukulan Jaejoong tidak sengaja mengenai pipi Yunho. Yunho terdiam menatap tajam Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dengan wajah takut dan juga nafas yang memburu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang terus menguji kesabaranku" desis Yunho.

PLAK!

"Ah!" satu tamparan keras langsung mendarat ke pipi Jaejoong yang langsung membuat kesadarannya nyaris hilang dengan nafas yang terdengar lemas.

Sreeeettt~

Dengan gerakan cepat dan terburu-buru Yunho langsung membuka ikat pinggangnya dan langsung mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong seperti yang dia lakukan dulu. Jaejoong sendiri sudah menangis dengan sedikit tenaga dan kesadaran yang nyaris hilang. Kalap, itulah yang Yunho rasakan sekarang, kemarahan atas penolakan yang Jaejoong lakukan untuk yang ke tiga kalinya (setelah penolakan kencan yang memalukan, pemerkosaan).

"Komohon jangan lakukan inih, Yun. Mmmhhh~"

Belum selesai Jaejoong berucap, Yunho langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Rasa mual langsung menyerang Jaejoong ketika kembali menghirup bau alkohol yang melekat pada tubuh Yunho. Tangan nakal Yunho langsung menyusup kedalam baju Jaejoong dan meraba permukaan kulit perut besarnya, semakin lama tangan itu semakin naik dan mulai menggerayangin daerah payudara. Sakit pada perut Jaejoong kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya, tangannya masih dapat bergerak meski dalam keadaan terikat dan terus memukuli pundak Yunho dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho.

"Aku tidak suka kau menolakku, Jae" ucap Yunho dengan nada pelan namun tatapan tajam yang tidak dapat di lihatoleh Jaejoong.

"Akh.. Appo.." ringis Jaejoong ketika merasakan tubuhnya meneggang dan sakit pada perutnya terus menghantam tubuhnya.

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong meremas kuat perutnya namun mengingat ada nyawa yang tengah bersemayam dalam perutnya terlebih dengan kondisi tangan yang terikat, Jaejoong tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain hanya menangis, menjerit dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Tanpa dia sadari, Yunho kini sudah membuka bagian celana panjangnya beserta dalamannya sekaligus, Yunho menarik celana dalam jaejoong dengan susah payah karna kaki Jaejoong terus menendang-nendang.

"Kumohon menjauh..darikuh.." ucap Jaejoong susah payah. "Nnngghh…" lenguhan panjang Jaejoong terdengar memilukan, ini karna rasa sakit dalam perutnya yang tak kunjung usai ditambah dengan benda besar dan panjang merangsek masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Kum..mohon.. Nggghh.. Hent-"

PLAK!

"Diam! Kubilang diam!" bentak Yunho setelah menampar pipi Jaejoong.

Lemas. Itu yang Jaejoong rasakan. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas kepala dan meremas bantal sekuat-kuatnya, tak kuasa tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang terus-menerus ditambah lagi dengan gerakan pinggul Yunho yang tak berhenti menghujam keras bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jaejoong terus mempertahankan kesadarannya ketika Yunho yang sudah jelas adalah 'suami'nya terus 'memperkosan'nya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, tangan yang terikat itu terlihat gemetar meskipun dalam keadaan menggenggam. Dan itu terus berlanjut hingga 2 jam berlalu.

.

2 jam lebih berlalu, Yunho masih setia dengan posisinya yang menghujamkan juniornya pada vagina Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri terus berusaha menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

JLEP PLOP JLEP PLOP

Hentakan Yunho semakin kuat ketika dirinya merasakan akan mencapai klimaks dan hal itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Wajah Jaejoong sudah memucat sejak tadi, peluh menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku keluaaarrrr…" racau Yunho yang langsung merapatkan tubuhnya bagian bawahnya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan seketika itu juga semburan lahar putih langsung mengalir deras dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Mata sayu Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong yang terlihat menahan sakit dengan mata terpejam kuat. Yunho melepas ikatan pada tangan Jaejoong dan dapat dilihat kini, tangan itu terkulai lemas dengan tanda merah bekas ikatan. Dengan kesadaran yang mulai hilang, Yunho melepas tautan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong dengan kasar, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Jaejoong.

"Kau yang brengsek, Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho sebelum dirinya memejamkan mata kemudian membiarkan Jaejoong yang tergeletak dengan bagian bawah baju yang tersingkap.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri kembali membuka matanya, Kristal bening kembali meleleh dengan begitu saja. Tangannya meraba kesana-kemari menyeret sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya pada tepian ranjang.

"Ah..jum..maaa.. Hiks.. Tolong.. Ak..ku.. Ini.. Sak..kith.. Nnnggghh" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

BRUK!

"Akh! Appo.." tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh begitu setelah mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang mereka.

Kini kakinya terasa lemas tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya. Jaejoong mencoba meraba kearah manapun menyeret tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Entahlah, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu kemana arah tangan membawanya. Hingga Jaejoong berdiam diri duduk bersandar pada sisi tembok. Jaejoong kembali menyentuh perut bagian bawahnya, tubuhnya lemas tak sanggup lagi menahan kesadarannya. Jaejoong kini merasakan sesuatu yang kental mengalir keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sakit dan takut itu yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini.

"Berta..hanlah.. untuk.. Umma.. Cha..gi" ucap Jaejoong susah payah dan mengelus perlahan perut besarnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong, tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya saat ini. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap bahwa bayi yang dala kandungannya selamat. Sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesadaran secara perlahan.

-TBC-


	10. Noah

**Tittle : Revenge**

 **Cast : DBSK And Other**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/NC21/BDSM/GS**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^ siapa saja yang baca maapkan nadal ne? nadal ga bermaksud apa-apa ^^**

 **#catatan: don't like don't read ok?**

 **Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

 **Thank you**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

" _ **I'm sure, God has planned the best, and we just need to run the scenario only"**_

 **Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"Ah..jum..maaa.. Hiks.. Tolong.. Ak..ku.. Ini.. Sak..kith.. Nnnggghh" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

BRUK!

"Akh! Appo.." tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh begitu setelah mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang mereka.

Kini kakinya terasa lemas tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya. Jaejoong mencoba meraba kearah manapun menyeret tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Entahlah, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu kemana arah tangan membawanya. Hingga Jaejoong berdiam diri duduk bersandar pada sisi tembok. Jaejoong kembali menyentuh perut bagian bawahnya, tubuhnya lemas tak sanggup lagi menahan kesadarannya. Jaejoong kini merasakan sesuatu yang kental mengalir keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sakit dan takut itu yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini.

"Berta..hanlah.. untuk.. Umma.. Cha..gi" ucap Jaejoong susah payah dan mengelus perlahan perut besarnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong, tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya saat ini. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap bahwa bayi yang dala kandungannya selamat. Sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesadaran secara perlahan.

 **Chapter 10~**

Pagi hampir datang namun matahari belum menampakkan dirinya dirinya terlebih dengan lampu kamar yang dalam keadaan mati dan gorden kamar yang belum dibuka. Mata musang itu terbuka secara perlahan. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Namun, Yunho tidak ada Jaejoong di sebalahnya. Ranjang mereka berantakan. Yunho memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening dan berdeyut, sampai dia menyadari bahwa semalam tidur tanpa mengenakan celana. Yunho kaget mengingat semalam dia mabuk karna melampiaskan kekesalannya setelah bertengkar dengan Jaejoong. Wait! Jaejoong kemana dia? Yunho meraba kasurnya dan mendapati sebuah kain yang merupakan celana yang semalam dia pakai, dengan tergesah Yunho langsung mengenakannya. Dengan cepat Yunho langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan mencari saklar lampu di dekatnya. Yunho kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati tubuh Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ditambah dengan darah pekat bercampur dengan air berwarna bening disekitar kaki Jaejoong.

"Boo!" dengan perasaan kalut Yunho langsung mendekati Jaejoong.

Dengan sigap Yunho langsung berusaha membenarkan posisi Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan membiarkan Jaejoong bersandar pada tubuhnya. Mata Yunho memanas, airmata Yunho langsung turun ketika melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong dan merasakan tubuh dingin Jaejoong.

"Boo, ireona" ucap Yunho menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong. Namun tidak ak ada jawaban maupun gerakan yang dilakukan tubuh yang terkulai lemas itu.

" _Kumohon menjauh..darikuh.. Nnngghh… Kum..mohon.. Nggghh.. Hent-"_

 _PLAK!_

" _Diam! Kubilang diam!"_

Yunho semakin menangis sepotong ingatan semalam melintas di kepalanya, apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan semalam pada Jaejoong terulang kembali bahkan lebih parah. Yunho terus berusaha untuk membangunkan Jaejoong, airmatanya terus turun hingga membasahi wajah lusuh Jaejoong. Yunho meletakan Jaejoong dengan perlahan dan berlari menuju pintu, membukanya dengan tergesah. Tanpa diduga, Yunho mendapati So Ahjumma tertidur di sebelah pintu kamarnya.

"Ahjumma… Ahjumma, ireona!" ucap Yunho panic dan membuat So ahujmma terkaget dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Tuan muda, dimana Joongie?!" tanya So ahjumma dengan nada panic.

"Kumohon tolong katakana pada Jongkook untuk siapkan mobil" jawab Yunho dengan tergesah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie?!"

"Ahjumma kumohon cepat!" ucap Yunho yang langsung mendorong-dorong tubuh So ahjumma untuk segera mengabulkan permintaannya.

So ahjumma langsung mengabulkan permintaan Yunho dan berlari menjauh dari kamar Yunjae, Yunho sendiri langsung kembali masuk dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Tidak ada tetesan darah lagi yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong karna semuanya sudah mongering. Pikiran Yunho saat ini adalah sesegera mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

"Ommo?! Joongie?!" So ahjumma terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong digendongan Yunho.

"Ahjumma, tolong buka pintunya" titah Yunho dan So ahjumma langsung membukakan pintu utama kediaman Jung.

Diluar Jongkook telah siap dengan mobil yang Yunho minta. So ahjumma langsung membukakan pintu bagian belakang. Dengan perlahan Yunho masuk dengan membiarkan Jaejoong di pangkuannya.

"Boo.. Ireona, chebal.." bisik Yunho terus menerus pada telinga Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan.

.

Sudah sekitar 3 jam berlalu Yunho berdiri bersandartepat disamping pintu ruang operasi dengan lampu berwarna merah diatasnya yang masih menandakan bahwa operasi belum usai. Jejak airmata sudah menghiasi wajah Yunho sejak tadi. So ahjumma yang melihat itupun mendekati YUnho dengan wajah yang menahan amarah.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho" ucap So ahjumma yang untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama pendek Yunho secara langsung. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya lagi? Coba kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?!" So ahjumma akhirnya meluapkan emosinya pada Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya diam dengan wajah lesunya dengan mata yang terus melihat kearah kaca buram ruang operasi.

PLAK

Satu tamparan cukup keras dilayangkan oleh So ahjumma membuat Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Airmata kembali menetes dari mata musang itu, begitupun dengan So ahjumma. So ahjumma menangkup wajah Yunho yang sudah menunjukkan kekacauan disana.

"Yunho.. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya So ahjumma dengan lembut.

"Ini semua salahku.. Aku menghancurkannya, ahjumma" tangis Yunho kembali pecah.

Tak kuasa melihat kondisi Yunho saat ini, So ahjumma perlahan memeluk tubuh Yunho. Membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sandaran bagi Yunho. Seberapa besar kesalahan Yunho, So ahjumma tidak akan bisa untuk membenci orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian lampu ruang operasi berubahhijau menandakan operasi telah usai. Baik Yunho maupun So ahjumma langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat seorang dokter yang langsung melepas maskernya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Syukurlah bayinya selamat" jawab Junsu singkat hal itu membuat So ahjumma sedikit merasa lega, namun tidak dengan Yunho.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Joongie?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kau bisa menemuinya didalam, ikut aku" jawab Junsu lagi dan langsung kembali masuk kedalam ruangan.

Yunho melirik kearah So ahjumma, seolah memberi isyarat apakah dirinya harus masuk. Mengerti dengan maksud Yunho, So ahjumma langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Yunho pun berjalan masuk mengikuti dokter tersebut.

.

Dengan pakaian khusus yang sudah dikenakan, Yunho berjalan mendekati sebuah box kecil transparent yang memperlihatkan seorang bayi mungil didalam sana. Mata Yunho mulai basah, dirinya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Perlahan Yunho menyentuh tubuh mungil bayi laki-lakinya. Yunho mulai menangis ketika mengelus tangan kecil itu secara lembut. Tanpa disadari bayi laki-laki dihadapannya merespon sentuhannya dengan menggenggam ibu jari Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan mencium tangan kecil itu masih tak percaya, Yunho terus mengelus kulit halus dan putih bersih yang Jaejoong wariskan padanya. Bagaikan sebuah jiplakan, bayi tersebut bagai perpaduan wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Terlalu larut dengan pemandangannya saat ini, Yunho baru tersadar dirinya belum melihat Jaejoong.

"Dimana istriku, Uisa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Dia ada disebelah tirai itu" jawab dokter tersebut.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Yunho dan dokter tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Perlahan Yunho menyingkap tirai yang berada disebelahnya. Disana, diatas ranjang, Jaejoong yang terlihat tertidur pulas dengan wajah pucat dan selang oxygen yang menancap dihidungnya serta berbagai alat kembali menopang hidupnya. Serta monitor bersuara nyaring yang menunjukkan berbagai angka sebagai penunjuk denyut nadi Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho duduk diranjang Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh surai hitam Jaejoong. Perlahan mata sayu Jaejoong terbuka.

"Boo.. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yunho dan langsung mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara lemah.

"Anak kita selamat, Boo.. Changmin, kau ingin nama itu kan? Dia tampan dia mirip dengan kita" ucap Yunho girang.

"Ch..ang..min?" sebut Jaejoong sedikit senyum yang terukir disudut bibirnya.

Ne, Mianhae, Boo.. Aku menyesal telah melakukannya padamu" ucap Yunho kembali menangis.

"Yunh.. Mengapa..kau.. memb..bohongi..kuh" tanya Jaejoong dengan susah payah.

"Mianhae, Boo.. Kumohon maafkan aku, kau mau memaafkanku kan? Kumohon, Boo. Jangan membenciku" ucap Yunho yang terus memohon pada Jaejoong.

"Ani.." jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam. "Ak..ku tidak memben..cimu, tap..pi aku, kecewa..pada..mu" tambahnya.

"Untuk itu maafkan aku, aku janji aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, Boo.. Aku janji"

"Yunh.. Disi..ni dingin.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Biar kuhangatkan tanganmu ya" jawab Yunho yang menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Ding..in Yun" ucap Jaejoong lagi. "Maukah..kau memeluk..ku, Yun?"

"Ne.. Aku akan menghangatkanmu" ucap Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho mulai mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Dengan lembut Yunho membelai surai Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yunho. Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya, perlahan tangannya menyentuh punggung kekar Yunho.

"Maafkan aku, Boo.." tangis Yunho dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Gomawo, Boo" ucap Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Cukup lama keduanya Yunho emeluk tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho berharap dapat menghantarkan hangat pada tubuh Jaejoong dengan terus mengecup dengan saying puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Yunh.."

"Ne?"

"Kumo..hon, jaga Changmin.. unt..tukku" ucap Jaejoong susah payah.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu, Boo.. Kita akan membesarkan Changmin bersama-sama. Aku mencintaimu, Boo. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan katakan itu. Jangan katakana seolah kau akan meninggalkanku" ucap Yunho yang airmatanya kembali turun dan terus memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ak..ku..juga..men..cintai..mu..Yu-"

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt~

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya bunyi nyaring terdengar dari monitor yang menunjukkan angka nol. Yunho merasakan sentuhan tangan Jaejoong pada punggungnya merosot secara perlahan. Tangis Yunho semakin pecah. Dia tahu, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Changmin tanpa sempat melihatnya. Dan juga tanpa sempat Yunho menepati janjinya untuk mengembalikan warna pada mata Jaejoong. Dan hanya itulah yang bisa Yunho lakukan, menangisi tubuh yang tidak lagi bergerak dalam pelukannya.

.

Perlahan Yunho menyentuh batu nisan dihadapannya, kini didepan matanya telah bertengger sebuah gundukan baru di dekat makam pasangan Kim yang tak lain adalah orangtua Jaejoong. Tak dapat digambarkan perasaan yang Yunho rasakan saat ini. Cukup lama Yunho terdiam dalam lamunannya, sampai sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh tangannya mencoba ikut menyentuh batu nisan tersebut. Changmin. Ya, bocah kecil berusia 7 bulan tersenyum kearah Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

"Kau ingin menyentuh umma?" Yunho mengarahkan tangan bayi kecil tersebut untuk menyentuh pusara Jaejoong. "Kau tidak bisa merasakan umma disini, tapi umma akan selalu ada disini" Yunho mengarahkan tangan kecil Changmin kearah dadanya sendiri. "Umma aka nada disini bersama kita. Maafkan appa, ne?" tambah Yunho seraya berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Changmin. "Boo.. kami pulang dulu, annyeong"

Yunho pun berjalan keluar area pemakaman membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya. Tanpa disadari Yunho, Changmin tengah tersenyum kearah belakang dengan seseorang yang tidak akan pernah lagi dilihat oleh Yunho.

-END-


End file.
